


Everyday Losers

by Mr_MINUS32



Series: Minus [10]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Timelines, Anal, Anal Beads, Anal Creampies, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Casual Sex, Childhood Friends, Choking, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Come Swapping, Confessions, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cum drinking, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Deflowering, Developing Relationship, Dildos, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, Felching, Femdom, Fetish, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Hand Jobs, Foreplay, French Kissing, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Gen, Glasses, Grinding, Hair Pulling, Hand Jobs, Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Kids, Kissing, Large Cock, Licking, Light Bondage, Light Choking, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, Making Out, Masturbation, Molestation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Name Calling, Neck Licking, Nipple Licking, Oral, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penis Size, Porn, Porn Watching, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semen Enemas, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Smoking, Smut, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Strap-Ons, Submission, Teenagers, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Tongues, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, come oozing, friends - Freeform, nipple sucking, small cock, virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 39,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_MINUS32/pseuds/Mr_MINUS32
Summary: The Losers are spending some time in the underground club house they built. After things get a bit heated between the boys and the sole girl, Beverly, they decides that she'll spend a day with each of them exploring their growing sexual curiosities over the next week.Bill Denbrough is the first to spend a day with the red headed minx of the Loser's Club. For his time he decides to invite her over to his house to spend some time before going out on their date.
Relationships: Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier, Beverly Marsh & Stanley Uris, Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier, Beverly Marsh/Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh/Georgie Denbrough, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Series: Minus [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314992
Comments: 63
Kudos: 48





	1. Sunday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acethegreat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acethegreat/gifts).



> Some things have changed. Most you can see, but the most important are; Bill's younger brother is still alive, the kids have yet to encounter the dancing clown though they have still gotten together as friends and have been for the majority of the summer.

It's late July in Derry, Maine. Summer is coming close to an end and even in the dreary town where children came to die, these seven tweens managed to evade the presence of death. Though they had numerous encounters with Death's lackey, Henry Bowers, he was a far cry from what evil truly lurked beneath the earth of the small town. They likely were able to survive because they were always together, because they were so close, that the evil couldn't touch them, avoided them for some primal reason it couldn't quite explain.

And today was no different. They were planning on meeting up as they had almost every day this summer. It was the weekend so they didn't have much to do, they'd finished their chores, school wasn't for another month, and none of the kids have seen Bowers in over a week. Bill, Eddie, & Stan ride their bikes down the quiet streets unaware a few blocks away there was a gather of spectators. Two police cars cordening off the street as they officers investigate a gruesome discovery. One of Derry's statistics, a young boy, or at least what was left of him was found near a storm drain.

"So are we going to go get the others?"

"Nnn, nnn, no. They're alread-yy there."

"Richie too?"

"Yeah."

"What is it with you two. Can't you get a long for five minutes?"

"It's not me it's him."

"You mii-ight as well ask a baking soda volca-cano to get along with Mentos."

"So who's there then?"

"Ben and Richie. Mike said he'd be there too."

"Beverly's not coming."

"I don't know. She didn't pick up when I called. Bu-ut she might be there already."

The three boys ride down to the Barrens, hiding their bikes in a large bush amongst the overgrown vegetation. They make their way over to a small clearing where their club house is. On the way to it, the run into Mike who's just arriving.

"Hey Mike."

"Hey guys."

"We'll see you in there."

"Alright."

Bill lifts the hidden latch to the entrance of the underground hideout while Mike goes off to stash his bike as well. Down in the club house Ben is the first to be seen.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Ben."

"Hey Ben."

"Hi Ben."

Eddie is the last to climb down the ladder and his greeting is the perfect opening for Richie to make his presense known.

"Hi? Hi? Gotta be different than the rest huh Eds?"

"Eat shit Richie."

"No thanks, I just eat out your mom the other day, not in the mood for seconds."

"Do you two always have to go at it?"

"I don't know, do you always have to look for kosher when you eat?"

"I'm not that kind of Jewish so why don't you shut up."

"That's the problem, he can't."

Richie puts himself between Eddie & Stan.

"It's God's gift to you guys."

"Is it too late for me to become Jewish?"

Richie plays with Eddie biting at his ear and the smaller boy pushes him away.

"Did you guys see the police on your way over?"

"What police?"

"Over on Jefferson street... They found two kids, dead. I saw it on my way here."

"I just saw them at the end of Neibolt and Florida."

They turn to the ladder as Mike chimes in as he climbs down into the club house.

"Wuhh-we rode by there on the way here."

"What happened?"

"From what I heard, some little girl got attacked by a dog about an hour ago. Apparently she got torn apart... they were picking up the pieces when I rode past.

"...Holy shit."

"Then that makes three this month."

"What kind of dog was it?"

"Not sure. but it'd have to be big."

"Maybe it was a werewolf."

The boys look at Richie and as usual he's not sure why he's getting a look from them.

"...I'm just saying. I can't be the only one who's thinking it. This towns fucking weird."

"He's right."

Ben's claim turns the other's attention to him next, including Richie."

"I am."

"...I mean about the town. You guys remember at the quarry."

"Yeah but kids going missing or dying and werewolves are two totally different things."

"I was only talking about the town. Maybe there's some kind of animal out there."

"You think like a bear or something could be the reason?"

"More like a were-bear."

"It could for some, but nowhere near all of them. Not unless there were dozens, hundreds even. Plus whatever it is, they'd have to be pretty good at hiding. Maybe even nocturnal. Because there's no evidence for what it could be. And the last wolf sighting in Derry was in 1893."

The club house falls silent as the tension rises. To break the awkwardness, Richie doesn't hesitate to try and liven up the mood with more of his comedy.

"What the hell is this a monistary. People die all of the time. And Derry just so happen to draw the shit stick in the boneyard department. Besides, I think we'd be better of watching out for Henry Bowers instead of cannibal Bigfoot."

Richie runs over to a small cupboard build along the wall and grabs a handful of magazines. He then starts chucking the magazines to the other boys as he moves around the club.

"And besides besides, summer is almost over. And I'm not spending the rest of my free time talking about wolves & Derry history... When we could be talking about girls."

They looks at the thin books he's tossed to them and they're all porn magazines. Tons of girls on each of the pages for their perverted viewing.

"Tits, vag, and ass boys. More than any of your losers will see in your adult lives."

"Where the hell'd you get these?"

"Swiped them from Mr. Mullens class the last day of school."

"So what, you've just been hiding them in your bedroom this whole time?"

"I don't think we should be touching these without gloves knowing Richie."

"Did you wash your hands man?"

"Oh, so you two've got jokes now. Then fork em over. No, I didn't think so."

Richie hops in the hammock and flips through his magazine.

"Oh, hey. I left you a little surpirze in your Eds."

Hearing this Eddie tosses the magazine onto the floor.

"That's disgusting."

"What, I was talking about the centerfold. You are such a prude."

While the others flip through the pages, Eddie picks his back up giving Richie the side eye. He looks over an d smile as Eddie to further mess with his head. Minutes into the groups leisure reading each boy has their own little area of the club to themselves. And before long things go even further. Richie being the first to expose his erection and to start pleasing himself. Bill is next and soon they all follow in their footsteps one after the other. Mike, then Ben, Stan, & finally Eddie. The club house goes silent for a while, each of the present members getting lost in their own little worlds. Then every few seconds a low grunt or soft exhale fills the air from the collective as they're all in it now and plan on finishing themselves off. They're all so deep into beating off none of them, even Stan being the closest to the entrance, can hear as Beverly climbs down. She chuckles to herself seeing the six of her firends jerking off but covers her mouth without any of them hearing her until she want them to.

"...I hope I'm not interrupting."

The sudden stark of Beverly's voice filling the air causes each of them to turn. Upon the realization there's a series of flapping as all six magazines are tossed into hidding and the holders quickly going for their pants.

"No, no. Don't let me stop you."

Regardless of her words, none of them want to be exposed in front of Beverly. That is until they all see her pulling her belt from the induvidual loos of her pants. After the belt drops and hangs in front she unbuttons her jean shorts and from their varying angels they get the flash of her white panties a sshe walks past a few of them and finds her own spot to relax. All eyes are on her as she sits down and her right hand descends under her short and panties. Any erection that started to fade are now in full bloom again watching Beverly rubbing herself in front of them.

"...Holy shit."

"...Fuck me."

Beverly lets out a girlish moan and the six of them shudder at her sound. But she's eager to have as much fun as they were having before she walked in. She opens one of her eyes and isn't surprised to see that all of them are watching close.

"Don't let me stop you."

She tilts her head back and continues to masturbate. Seeing her so ready to do so in front of them regardless they begin to continue now all using one of their friends as their muse. Beverly masturbates knowing she's the center of attention. She shifts her body around, spreading her legs out a bit and continues. Though she moves again, this time pulling her shorts down revealing her underwear even further as the blue denam flows around her slender toned legs to the floor. The fall into the dirt and she picks them up. The act of her folding them up and laying them across the back of her chairr is enough to get the boys rocks off but whens he starts fingering herself again they begin jerking offf even harder. They stare closely, drawn to the motion of her panties, seeing the outlines of them as they slide undder the soft cotton against her moist cunt. A couple minutes later she gets her other hand involved as she reaches up under her shirt to grope at her own breasts.

With the redhead serving as stimulus, Richie is the first to reach his breaking point. He grunts, tensing up and turning on his side seconds before blowing his load off the side of the hammock. Mike is up next cumming a few seconds after, then Stan. Bill & Ben start cumming a minute later around the same time, following Beverly as she clenches her legs shut and shivering on her hand as she reaches an orgasm. The last is Eddie who's strated when he opens his eyes to see Beverly by his side. The girl lifts a finger to her lips to keep him quiet.

"...Bev."

Then she moves that same finger to his lips.

"...Need some help?"

Beverly moves her hand down to his swollen erection. His eyes close and the small Loser lets out a whimper as Bev wraps her hands around his cock. She rubs her thumb over the tip, stretching out a strand of lengthy pre-cum between the two and gently strokes him. Beverly watches his whole body relax as she takes care of his boner. Eddie lasts a bit longer, but after a few their double act draws some attention. It's the attention of Richie just as Eddie cums that's the biggest. Eddie grunts as the boys before have as his dick shoots out ropes of semen up into the air that land across Beverly's hand.

"...Oh shit."

"What the fuck?"

Beverly turns her head to see all of the boys watching her hold Eddie's deflating length.

"What?"

"Why are you touching him?"

"You getting jealous?"

"...No."

"You didn't ask. Plus he was the only one still up."

Beverly lifts her hand as Eddie's semen begins to drip off. He squirms away to avoid it as it nearly lands on his exposed stomach.

"What's wrong Eddie, afraid of getting pregnant?"

"Stop Beverly."

He moves away and ends up falling out of his chair as she whips her hand at him. His semen misses him and the two get up.

"That's not funny. You could get sick."

"Oh relax."

"It came from inside you Eddie, you can't get sick if you touch it."

"Yeah, right. I don't care."

"Oh yeah."

Beverly brings her hand to her face and after giving him a big grin licks his semen from the back of her hand. Eddie reacts in disgust but Beverly can't help but laugh at his reaction.

"That's diguisting."

"Don't be suck a bitch. besides, it can't be any more unsanitary that having a jerk off session in an underground hole."

"I can't believe you just like his... his..."

"His what? Cum, semen, his hot jizz... Jeez Stan, and I thought Bill had the stutter."

"When did you start?"

Beverly flips Richie off with her cum covered hand.

"Want to try some Trashmouth or should I come around and shove it up your ass?"

"Just asking."

"What, if I'd touch you two."

"Please. We know you'd like to jerk Bill more than any of us."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is. We all know you like him. He'd get all the favoritism."

"How about I put my foot up your ass instead?"

"Alright, then show us."

"Sh-sh-shut up Richie."

"Yeah Richie, shut up."

"Hey she started this."

"And you just have to finish it."

"What have you got in mind?"

"You said it yourself. Jerk us all off."

"Right now. You probably can't even get it up right now."

A few of them laugh under their breath but Richie & Beverly stay at it.

"Beverly, you don't have to..."

"Shut up Bill... i want to see this. I'll touch you Trashmouth, if you can get hard in the next minute."

"...You're on."

"So let's have it."

"What, now."

"Yeah now, take it out and prove me wrong."

Richie's confidence dwindles a little and he turns around.

"Uh uh, if we're doing this, and we are doing this. I want to see it."

"Why?"

Beverly moves over and gets in front of him as he tries to jerk off. She smiles and he moves his hand.

"...Come on, keep going. You've only got a minute."

Richie grabs his length and starts jerking off for her.

"You'd better move faster than that. Someone start counting."

Richie strokes his limp cock to no avail as he's uable to gete hard after cumming.

"Stage fright..."

Beverly lifts her shit up her stomach but stops before reaching the mounds of her chest and then slides one hand under her panties.

"Would it help if I gave you something to look at?"

"You keep talking ginger..."

"I have to, because you're being unusually quiet now."

Richie tries his best but he's unable to get hard before his minute is up.

"56. 57. 58. 59. 60. That's a minute."

"That's pretty weak Richie."

"Shut up Stan."

"Don't be so sour Richie. I'll still touch you if you want."

Richie moves past her as the embarrassment sets in. Beverly retreaves her shorts and slides them back on.

"Alright, so who else wants..."

"Beverly turns to the others with shock as they're all standing together with their hands up, even the recently tapped out Eddie.

"Whoa... okay then."

She looks over to Richie and sees he's pulling his pants up after his defeat.

"Hey Richie, you in or out?"

"Forget it."

"It's either all of you or none of you."

The boys quickly turn on Richie and after a few seconds of yelling he's turned around.

"Alright, okay! I don't know why you guys want to embarrass yourselves."

"You mean like you did?"

"Yeah and when I drop my boy on your forehead you'll feel like less a man."

"S-s-so how are we going to do this?"

"Well I can't doall of you at the same time. I've only got two hands."

"We could take turns."

"Yeah but you all last different times than the other. I might be on Stan for five minutes..."

"Yeah right, more like one."

"...And on Ben for seven. Doesn't seem fair."

"So what then?"

"What if we seperate the time."

"What do you mean Ben."

"Like if we vary from person to person. Get rid the person and focus on the time."

"What are you thinking?"

"Well, none of you lasted 10 minutes."

"Neither did you."

"Well I had the six cutes boys in Derry."

"How much time should we each get?"

"Ten minutes sounds like enough."

"10 Minutes in Heaven."

"That sounds low. How am I supposed to get off in ten minutes, it takes me at least an hour to get off with..."

"Don't you fucking say it Richie."

"Chill out Eddie, you don't know what I was going to say."

"You were going to say my mom."

"Mama's boy."

"Hey! Are we doing this or not, stop fighting."

"Yes Beverly."

"Okay mom."

"I don't think I can do all of you one after the other for ten minutes."

"Then we can split it up even further. We'll split it into days. There's six of us. Seven days in the week. We each take one day."

"And what do I do on the last day Bill."

"...Uh, I don't."

"Of course, get a room you two. Was the play not enough for you."

"So who gets what day?"

Beverly checks her pockets, grabbing her box of cigarettees from the back. She's got three left and after placing one in her mouth she sticks the other two in her pocket.

"Someone got a pencil or a pen?"

The boys scatter around trying to find one. While she watches and lites her smoke she laughs at the eagerness they show. Beverly unfolds the cigarette box out until it's flat and completely open. Ben finds a broken pencil, handing it to her as she moves to onre of the support beams.

"What are you doing?

"...Okay. I'm going to right down the days. And you're going to pick."

Once she's finished she rips the box into shreds then folds them several times. With the shreds folded up she holds them in her hand.

"Who picks first?"

"...I don't know, I guess whoever wants to go first."

Beverly crosses onf of her arms under her breasts and drops the folded up box pieces down her shirt.

"...Just making it a bit more fun."

Beverly waits to see which of the boys will step up to the plate first. But despite what they have to loses, they're all a bit reserved about digging around in her shirt to figure out who'll be the first. Richie loks to be the first one, but only steps up to push Ben on his shoulder forcing him to be the first. He looks back at Richie and then back to Beverly.

"Come on new kid, don't be shy."

Ben walks up to Beverly as she places the cigarette down on the edge of a chair. Beverly lowers her voice while she talks to him giving the two a bit of privacy.

"I'm kind of glad it's you Ben."

"...Really."

"Yeah. You gonna reach in new kid."

"...Right."

Ben lifts his hand up and places it at the collar of her shirt.

"There you go. You just have to fish between them and grab one."

Ben does just that, his finger nimble searching under her shirt for one of the slips while trying not to touch Beverly's skin.

"Don't be afraid to really get in there. I don't mind."

Beverly reaches up and pushes her hand down on her shirt forcing Ben's hand against the side of on of her breast.

"Do you like how that feels?"

Ben lets out a lustful but innocent gasp as he's touching his first tit since his mother. His mouth hangs open and Bev blushes.

"Do you like it?"

Unable to find the words and speak Ben nods his head.

"Say it."

"I like it."

Beverly pushes his hands closer to them and he feels the edges of her bra over the back of his fingers.

"You're getting warmer. Now start really looking."

Ben now with less nerves lets his clamy hands roll over Beverly skin. The moisture and heat of his hands gives her goosebumps that ravage her skin. Ben pushes too hard as his hand sinks further and his hand slips under her bra.

"...I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. How does it feel?"

"...Soft. So soft ...So perfect."

"...Thank you."

Feeling the smooth roundness of her chest is a treat that he'd never thought he'd get to enjoy of hers. But now he was and she was getting turned on by it and his clumbsiness. Ben looks lower and when he feels it he goes for it. Beverly coos out a moan and her body language changes.

"...That's not one, Ben."

Ben stops what he's doing and tries to retreat his hand but she stops him.

"I didn't say stop."

Ben lets his hand slide over her erect nipple and she takes a deep breath as the touching sends enough horomone signals to her brain to want to finger herself while he looked for his ticket.

"...Hey Ben."

"Yeah."

"You might want to hurry up. You're poking me."

Ben looks down and sees the tent in his pants as his erection reaches out, stabbing Beverly in her thigh. Ben swallows a knot of spit in his throat and moves his hand further around on her chest. He grabs a slip and pulls his hand free.

"Nice playing with you big Ben."

Ben returns to the line up. Bill steps up to Beverly next and she has her fun flirting with him as well. A couple minutes later and all of them have a piece of paper and Beverly has to fix her bra and her shirt.

"Open 'em up. Who ever has Sunday, step up."

The boys unfold their shreds of paper. Another pause of silence looms in the club house and their collective tension collects as five hearts sink knowing it wasn't their time.

"Who is it?"

The first one turns out to be Bill. He steps up and shows her the slip.

"No fucking way."

"...Bill it is."

"Whatever god is out there, I want you to know, this is your fault to."

"Be careful Richie, you don't want to get struck down."

"I think I'd prefer it."

"Now what?"

"That's up to Bill."

"Me."

"Yeah you."

"Wait, how much time do we get? Still ten minutes?"

"How about an hour."

"That's six hours."

"Congradulations, you can count."

"We can't be out that late. What if we run into that... thing?"

"I know. And since we're splitting your time up into days, I can spend more time with each of you. Plus with an hour I can give my hands a break."

"What about two?"

Beverly looks at Ben and smiles.

"I'm flattered, but I can't do that for two hours."

"You don't have to. We could touch you too."

"You looking to eat something else besides food Ben?"

Beverly punches Richie in his arm saving Ben the trouble of doing it.

"Ow."

"...Okay Ben, two hours."

"Bill, what do we do?"

"You're going to do it right here?"

"That's up to him. You can watch if you want to."

"...We don't have to stay here?"

"For the next two hours, I'm yours. We don't have to stay, but I think our friends are going to hate you for making them missing the show."

"...We'll be back guys."

"Hey! Come on Bill."

"We'll be back. You guys can stay here."

"That's a cock-block dude!"

Bill & Beverly climb out of the club house while the others stay behind.

"Well this kind of sucks."

"No, Beverly is going to suck."

"Shhut up Richie."

"Hey, you know you want her to suck you off too. That's why he's taking her away, he doesn't want us to see when he..."

Ben steps in front of Richie and he's actually a bit intimidated when Ben throws his weight around.

"...Okay, I'll shut up."

The boys move around for les sthan a minute, Richie breaking his vow of silence in the time as well.

"Fuck this, I'm beating off again until they come back."

He walks over and grabs one of the magazines off the floor. Then a bit later he hears the others getting picked up behind his back too. Above ground, Bill walks his bike up the hill onto the streets with Beverly by his side.

"You want me all to yourself Bill."

His silence gives her all of the answer she needs.

"So where are we going?"

"My house."

"You do know we've only got two hours right."

"I know. But I don't want you to be down there for it, with everyone watching."

"That's sweet."

Bike mounts Silver and Beverly hops on the back. She wraps her arms around him like she had numerous times before this summer and he began to peddle. His bike was quick and his peddling was quicker. Derry seemed to fly by a sshe watched it from Bill's back. What shocked her even more was after about ten minutes of speedy biking, Bill hadn't even broken a sweat. he rode up to his driveway and she climbed off.

"Should we even be here?"

"It's okay. M-m-my parents took Georgie out today. So we have the wh-whole place."

"To oursleves. Nice choice. So where is this happening? You're room I presume."

Bill smiles and nods. Beverly follows him through the door, then through his house. They reach his room and she looks around having not seen it before.

"We've got over an hour and a half to kill before we have to bail. What do you want to do?"

"I was hoping you'd know."

Beverly walks him over to his bed and sits him down.

"We can start with this."

She gets down on her knees and begins unfastening his pants.

"I didn't think you'd be the first."

"Me either."

"But I guess it's kind of fitting."

With his pants undone, Bevely pulls them down exposing Bills briefs. The outline of his cock is visible through the tight gripping cloth and she knows what she's in for before she actually sees it. After pulling his briefs down his semi hard cock hops up into the open air hanging over his sack in it's more or less docile state. Bil's cock is abouve five inches long and as Bevely takes it in her hand she can just about close her fingers around the width of it.

"You're pretty big."

"Why'd you start this?"

"WHat?"

"This. With all of us."

"Because I love you guys... And, because I wanted to. Do you want to stop me?"

"No."

"Then sit back and let me do this."

Beverl grips his dick tight and his head dropped back. She pulls and pushes his cock foreskin up and down the length of his shaft. It's not long before she has his virgin cock fully erect and ready to burst between her fingers.

"...Oh, holy shit."

"Is it good."

"So good."

Beverly rotates her hand around him as her hand moves along him. Bill rolls his head as sBeverly picks up her pace. Her right hand increases in speed further when she rubs his testacles with her left. Quickly after starting, pre-cum starts to pool on the tip of his head and the further she takes him the more is squeezed free. The clear substance grows too thick leading to it dripping off the tip and trailing the sides of him. The sight of it brings Beverly's face inches from his cock, easing closer until she finally gives in to any doubt. Bill is enjoying the feel of Beverly to the point that he's amazed by the fact that she can do anything to beat it. But as his head springs up he's ready to eat his words. He looks to see Beverly has released his member from her grasp and now holds onto his length in her mouth.

"...Bevv."

Beverly tilts her head up but continues bobing it up and down Bill's cock. Her eyes do all of her talking. He stares into her pale blue eyes and can see the half smile peek from behind the width of his member and he returns it. Bill & Beverly both close their eyes and let themselves discover everything about one another as they carry on. Bev turns her head and add her hand back into the mix, rubbing the lowest part of Bill while she sucks on him and the top of him stretched her cheek out. The taste of his pre-cum swirls in conjuntion with her spit and with every breath she can taste him, and smell his erect manhood filling her lungs. It couldn't get any better than this. Though Bill thought the same thing when she was jeerking him off, but it felt that way. It kept getting better as he gets closer to his orgasm. The same feeling he's felt whenever he'd touch himself when he was alone. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. The feeling spreads, starting around his cock, quickly taking over, gripping his ass, up to his stomach, and by the time it reaches his chest he begins to shiver. Beverly doesn't notice it though feel his dick spit out a spontaneous splash of pre-cum against her cheek. She gives him three more full strokes with her tongue and the roof of her mouth before he finally climax. The tiny splash is nothing in comparison to the full ejaculation of Bill. The first comes, then the seconds, a third. She's taken back by how much more than Eddie he lets out. She coughs after the first couple as they hit the back of her throat triggering her gag reflex but she recovers and allows all of his load to collect in her mouth. Bill sits up the best he can a she's rendered numb to his orgasm, but he grabs onto her head and holds her on his dick while he shivers to the end of it. A minute after he came Beverly swallows all of his jizz in two gulps then lets his slide out of her warmth.

"...How was that?"

"I can't say."

"Afraid you'll stutter.?"

"No. I actually can't think of anything to say."

"But not bad for my first time, huh."

"No way. I don't think that could have been better."

"...Sounds like you're starting to say something."

A small bit of semen remains on Bill's dick combined with the sheen of spit. Beverly uses both to further stroke his limping member. The kids keep their eyes locked until Beverly reaches up, grabbing Bill by the back of his head. He meets her in the middle, lifting one of his hand, lightly cupping her cheek as they come to kiss. Bill runs his fingers through Beverly's curly red hair enjoying their lip locking almost as much as he did her sucking his cock just seconds before. His semen lingers on the girls tongue which he can taste even after it had all been swallowed.

Bill can taste the aftermath of her blow job further when Beverly introduces her tongue into his mouth. Bill's face lights up at yet another first. Beverly is pleased with him, Bill taking the initiative. He closes his lips around her squirming tongue and sucks on it. On his own he can feel as she smiles and her hands leave his cock to squeeze against his body. She moves up inch by inch putting them eye to eye even if they're both closed. Bill tries to keep her up with her her getting heavier the longer she's up to his level, unaware that she's leaning into him on purpose. Bill is eventually knocked back and Beverly giggles to herself that he had no idea what she was doing. He lands on his back, Beverly climbing on top of him and jumps right back into kissing him. The enjoyment he gets from the two taking turns sucking the others tongue makes him hard. His dick rises between her clothed legs, proding against the cut-off denam shorts and her silk-like inner thighs.

"Hmmm, looks like you're ready again. What do you want this time, with my hand or with my mouth?"

Can't I have both?"

"Both it is."

"Wait. Actually, I wanted..."

"What?"

"I wanted to touch you, this time."

"...Okay."

Retreating from her domonate position, Beverly moves to stand at the foot of Bills. His eyes drawn to the motion of her hand as they unbuckle her belt like she had in front of all of the boys. Beverly finishes getting them loose before sinking her thumbs under the hem of her shorts & pulling them down to her ankles and stepping out. With full view of her panties & the curses her body leaves in them, and the way Bill is staring at her, Beverly is hit by a sudden wave of unnerve. Revealing herself to Bill alone is somehow different to the she she put in back at the club house. Making her flustered, blush, and sweatall at the same time she looks away as she lides her panties down her legs for BIll's piercing stare. Bending down, Beverly takesa second to take a needed breath, staring down at her thighs and her feet peeking between them and then stands back up. Bill sits in amazement at her naked lower half. Throbbing as her body drives him insane.

Bill takes his time soaking up her image. Her pale skin, the freckles sprinkled acros her body in grouping patches up her legs to her private parts. Coming together at the top of her legs he gets an eyeful of her pink lips under the cover of her ginger bush, tangled and ungroomed. By the time he's able to pull himself from the sight he continues up her form to notice she's already taken off her shirt and is just now removing her bra from her arms. He folows her freckes up to heryoung milky breasts and then to her shoulders until finally settling on her nervous face.

"...Don't just sit there ...and stare."

Bill nods and hastily sheds his clothing. The sight of Bill stripping to his birthday suit makes Bev feel a bit more at ease, but she knows she's still a bundle of nreves & her stomach is filled with butterflies. After getting undressed Bill steps a foot away from Beverly. He puts his hand out which she takes and he sits her on theedge of the bed. Her body shivers when she sits down and again a second later as she lays down onto her back and the finality of their actions sink in. She knows where this can & likely will end up. After being labled a slut by almost every girl in school, she was now ready to own the lable realising she would sleep with Bill and subsuquintly all of the other Losers for the next week. But she's happy about it because it's her friends. She can't give them all her virginity, but she would gladly accept theirs when they offered it to her of all people.

Beverly grabs the back of Bill's right hand, the leader of their group taking his place on her right hand side. He can feel her hands claming up on his skin while making his way between her legs, though he feels no resistence, if anything she's guiding him there. His hand reaches her virgin lips and it all starts with the fisrt touch. He fumbles and his fingers brush her lips open. Bev gasps and closes her eyes. He catches on how sensitive she is and eases into it, starting with one finger. Rubbing across her wet lips, Bill soothes Beverly's nerves with the bliss of his finger work. Bill adds a second finger and spreads her lips, stroling his fingertips over her labia. Beverly shudders, a few whining hyems slipping fromm her tongue. One thing he's sure he hears beneath her heavy greathing and quaking voice is her whimper his name.

"...How's this?"

Beverly open her mouth, her jaw quivering from how hard she's clenched her jaw shut and holds it open to let out a long shrill moan. Bill thinks he should stop but then she gives his a nod. Her race lights up red, sweat beading and already beginning to drip from her temples.

"...Do you want me to stop?"

His question is barely out before Beverly shuts down any notion of him stopping by shaking her head twice as fast. She needs him to continue. And so he does. He rubs Beverly's moist cunt usinging longer strokes, the same he did whenever he drew potraits of her, fine, deliberate. Beverly holds her breath allowing the pressure to build in her chest which brings her to fondling her breasts, rubbing her hard nipples between her thumbs & index fingers. The amazing feeling of Bill rubbing the outside of her increases when Bill's fingers discover her entrance. He feels it on his tips, there's more for him to touch. He knew about girls and the difference between them and boys. He also knew about sex, how the guy would enter the girl from here, and he chose to explore that here and now. He curls his fingers at the dripping slit in her and his finger slide into Beverly vaginal opening, being squeezed on by her tight walls.

"...Oh, shit ...Bill."

"Bev?"

"Don't stop, go deeper..."

Bill looks down at her pussy, his two fingers sinking into her wetness. He pushes further, getting up to the second knuckle. Beverly's moaning intensifies. He begins fingering her up to this new depth. Then he hears her again.

"Mmmmm, aghhh... arghhhh... deeper... deeper Bill."

Bill takes responsibility and slides his fingers deeper. He grinds his teeth a bit as her cunt strangles his fingers like a vice. A snake squeezing the life from its prey before swallowing it whole. She was doing just that, but he went deeper, his knuckles poking her plump ass cheeks now that he was all the way in. Bill increases his speed, finger fucking her unable to get any deeper. Beverly tenses up, her pussy getting even tighter around his digits. Bill sees a bit of blood mixing with the fluid coating his fingers, unknowing piercing past her hymen. Beverly get more unruly as her orgasm races to catch her.

"Oh my god... faster, faster... I'm gonna cum."

Bill fingers her pussy faster and looks at her, Beverly writhing in a new way as she nears her orgasm. It wasn't her first, far from it. But this was the first time with someone else doing the touching and it was wholey different. Beverly curls upthen abruptly arches her back while her body shivers and her pussy tightens around Bill's fingers.

"...I'm cumming ...I'm, I'm fucking cumming."

Bill's room fills with Beverly's moaning and orgasmic screams. Bill leans in and kisses her, taking her mind of of it but she lets them out into his mouth. Now he's getting his first hand chance to see Beverly cumming on his fingers, and it wouldn't be the last. The passing minutes Beverly's breath steadys out, Her pussy greatly losesns around Bill;s sore fingers, and her body limps out.

"...H-h-how was that?"

Beverly smiles and that turns into her chuckling before bursting out in a weak laughing fit.

"...That, that was fucking intense ...That was fucking amazing ...That was, fucking..."

Her minds draws a blank and she sits up. She kisses him, licking and proding his mouth with her tongue then bends overs her legs, grabbing her shorts. She pulls out a cigarette and shows it to him.

"Do you mind?

"Oh, uh, no... But I should prbably open the window"

"...Thanks."

Bill walks over to his bedroom window and open it. Beverly watching the entire time enjoys the sight of Bill's bare ass moving over there.

"Cute ass."

Bill hears her and despite what they're doing only now remembers he's naked and whips around.

"Don't hide it now."

Beverly pulls out her lighters and sparks the cigarette then places the butt of it between her lips. Bill walks back over to the bed. Bev takes a long drag of her smoke then drops down onto her back.

"You sure you never did that before?"

"I haven't."

"Could have fooled me. What do you have in mind now?"

Bill turns to her, unsure of his answer but he knows something he'd like to try after thinking about it.

"I'm going to do you again."

Beverly props herself up with her elbows to look at Bill. She pushes off tthe edge of the bed and gets down on his knees the way she had for him.

"Serious? Don't you want me to suck your dick?"

"I do, it was great. But I want to do this more."

"...I'm not going to stop you."

She drops to her back again and takes another puff.

"...Bev."

The redhead exhales the smoke through her nose looking to him one more time.

"...Did you really mean, what you said before?"

"About what?"

""When you said... for the time...?"

"You're starting to sound a little like Ben."

"Is that a good thing?"

"...I don't know ...Good, bad, both ...Are you talking about me saying I'm yours?"

"Yeah."

"I am."

"But what did you mean by that?"

"I meant for the two hours, I'd be up for doing anything you want... And, yes... That includes sex."

Bill stays quiet after hearing her admit what he suspected."

"...Like I said. I'm glad it was you first."

She drags from her smoke once more and lets it out from her nostrils. The smoke carrying over to Bill this time and he starts coughing.

"Sorry... That's what your thinking about, right."

He nods his responce.

"So come on then. Don't waste any time. You've still got over an hour. If we're going to do this... and I want you to do this. And I hope you want to too. Because I'm sure a couple of the other would love to take it."

"...Okay."

"Okay, what?"

"I want to have sex with you too. I want to be your first."

"And I want to be yours."

"...Thank you Beverly."

Beverly's smile gives him her approval. He watches her go down for the last time and a tower of smoke get blown up about two feet, her chest rising and falling faster with anticipation for his next move. Bill places a hand on each of her legs and spreads them open. She places her feet on the edge of the bed keeping them apart while he moves in closer. The next thing she feels out of her line of sight are Bill's thumbs, peeling her sticky vulgar lips apart. The slight touch does far more for her than he knows. He exposes her pink privates and admires her twitching hole a sit leaks fluids onto his thumbs. The heat and arouma of Beverly radiates from her and overwhelms his senses. A fire burns at the back of his throat, his tongue longing to touch her. he closes his eyes and lets out a deep breath tha hits her like a ton of bricks. He stretches his tongue out, letting saliva pool in his mouth before hand and licks her from her bottom to the top of her folds. She's in the middle fo taking a drag and bites into the cigarette.

"Ahhh... fuck... oh fuck."

He takes her colorful outburst as a sign that it must feel better than he thinks and doesn't let up. He gives her another lick, this time going further up until his tongue passes over her little clit. Feeling it with the tip of his tongue, Bill uses his other fingers to spread her further, exposing her clitoris hood and her little clit. Bill places his whole mouth on her, fingering around her entrace while licking her all over and teasing her nugget of nerves. A couple minutes of his tongue in action and Beverly is back to moaning, leting his name & dozens of diverse uses of the word fuck. The cigarette between her fingers has burned down over an inch with her takes a puff and she's clawing her nails into Bill's bed.

"...I'm cumming ...I'm cumming."

Bill bunkers down on her, mantaining his tongue strokes and moves to fingerher up to the knuckle again. The two sensations, as well as the newly addition one of his curled fingers passing over her G-spot is Beverly at Bill's mercy. Everything that comes from her mouth is either a curse word or a moan, or a combination of the two. Her face and chest brim red as her bloodflow increases and she shivers, crying out with pure ecstacy. Bill tries to continue on her but this time she's too enthrolled by the stimulation. She throws her hand down between her legs, pushing Bill away before she turns onto her side. Bill stands up and watches her body as she writhes through her euphoric but agonizing climax. After it passes she takes an addition beat to recover and then rolls over tonto her back, finishing the cigarette to greater satisfaction. After the last toke she ditches the butt and ashes onto Bill's nightstand.

"You oaky?"

"...Yeah."

She pulls him in and kisses him.

"...Sorry for the taste."

"...I don't mind."

"Then fuck me."

What?"

"Right now. Fuck me. I'll suck you off after we're finished until your time is up. Whatever. But I need to inside right now. I need you to fuck me."

Beverly kisses him, going in hard with her tongue. She pulls him to her, dropping them both onto his bed.

"Fuck me Bill. Fuck me right now."

She grabs his erect dick, precum getting squeezed out from the slightest touch.

"Put your dick inside me."

Bill looks down to position his dick but Beverly doesn't let his face go. She pulls on his hair, lifting his face back to hers putting their tongues back into an epic tangle again.

"Don't stop... Just do it..."

She grbas his hand and they both brings his dick to that spot without looking. He feels her hand leave his, spreading her wet entrance way open, juices leaking out onto Bill's sheets into the growing puddle she's making. Bill leans over her body, Bevely dying without them tocuching in some way.

"Do it... do it!"

Bill pushes the tip of his dick past her fingers and for the first time Beverly is penetrated by something other than her own fingers or those of Bill. The blossomed tip is softer than the rest but his large cock but he's still big and she's still not used to having something so big inside of her.

"Oh my... holy fuck that's big... you're so fucking big."

"Should I keep going?"

Beverly conflicted quickly shakes and nods her head. Bill unsure what to do stays still and figures it's over when she puts her hand up to his chest. But she takes a deep breath and after her walls open a bit more accustoming themselves to Bill's size she moves her hand to his back.

"...Okay ...Keep going."

Bill paces his entry, gradually pushing his length inside. Beverly winces and grinds her teeth between her cries, but she's opening to him, taking the first few inches in with having to stop. She's so much tighter than she was with his fingers, but then again, his dick is a lot bigger than two fingers. Every dozen or so seconds and Bill pushes further in. A minute goes by and he's all the way in. Beverly stops him again having gotten his whole thing inside but needs a bit to get used to his large five inch cock in her former virgin cunt. In the meantime Bill & Beverly go back to kissing, their hands rubbing and carressing the exploits of their young frames. The deep pleasure of Beverly tight pussy coiling Bill's cock alerts him to when he can continue. He pulls out, a thin layer of Beverly previous climaxes, his spit, and a small trace of her blood coat his thck memmber and then pushe sback in. Beverly coos out his name, enjoying the act as the pleasure begins to win over the pain of being stretched out for the first time. Minutes later he has a nice speed, going all the way in until his sack slaps against her ass. His tongue laps up the sweat gathering along her neck and collarbone when he's not kissing her or leaving them over her naked body. Baverly holds onto his sides, scratching his bed, his back, squeezes his cute ass while he's filling her.

"Shit... So fucking good..."

"You're the best, Bevv, Bevvie."

Beverly cups Bill's face in her hands and the two kiss, Bill keeping his mind on the two things. Beverly can only accept him, brought to another orgasm. Beverly's pussy tightens around Bil before it passes and she relaxes again. Bill thrusts through the whole thing but is getting close too. Beverly kisses him until he's finished.

"...Arghhh ...Bu-Bu-Bev."

"I know. Go ahead and cum inside. You can cum inside..."

"Don't worry."

Bill groans and grunts his way to his climax, Bevelry holding him tightly. His thrusting becomes rigid, straighforward, each one coming the same as the lest if a bit faster and even harder. By the last few he only pulls out about an inch or so before forcing it all the way back in. His balls are crushed between their bodies but he keeps on, the need to finish and the beckoning of his orgasm too great to be left up to chance. Bev feels his give himself over to the orgasm when he slams his dick into her the last time. She winces and holds him, his body tensing up like she had before. In the still pause and throbbing beats of their hearts pounding Beverly holds out for the ereuption, the feeling of Bill's warm cum washing over her womb. His semen pours out repeatedly, covering her cervix and the deepest parts of her with it. And when his dick begins to deflate inside of her, she feels the volume of his load increasing, and his body go limp on top of hers.

"...I love you Beverly Marsh."

"...I love you too Bill."

Bill looks down at their connected beings, smiling at the sight of their different colored bushes curling up together, knowing past it his dick is swimming in her pussy and a growing river of his semen.

"...I can't believe you let me do that."

"I didn't just 'let you'. I wanted you to. Don't forget that."

"Mmmm. But what, what about my?"

"Forget it... I doubt I will."

"What makes you so sure?"

"...Just a feeling. But I just don't feel like I have to worry about it. So you shouldn't either."

The two get back to kissing for a while, long enough for them both to feel Bill once again getting larger while still inside.

"...Oh, boy ...How's it look down there?"

Bill climbs off of her, looking to her stretched out pussy. Moments after he's left her, his creampie melts out, a few smal creamy glops seeping out from between her pink opening.

"I't's starting to come out already."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Hey, do you think you can squeeze it out?"

"I can try."

Bev spreads her lips open with her fingers and clenches on every muscle she can think of for the occasion.

"...Anything?"

"...No not yet ...hold on."

Bill looks closer as Beverly's worn out tween pussy begins spewing his creampie out in thick globs.

"There it is... Whoa, I didn't think it'd be so much."

"I think your a bit to blame for that."

"You too."

"How so?"

"Because you were that good."

"You were pretty good for your first time too."

"So were you."

"Please, I just layed there."

"Even if you did. I can't see it getting better."

"I can... Think you can go another round?"

"Right now?"

The girl nods and despite the slight pain in his lower half he's eager to do it again.

"Sure."

"Good. But I want to do you first."

Bill accepts her offer. Beverly slides over on the bed so he can take her place. When she moves they both see the wet stain of Beverly's fluids and Bill's recent load of semen.

"Shit. Sorry."

"Don't worry, I can wash them."

They don't spend much time dwelling on it instead getting back to kiss a little before Beverly is back on his dick. Bill loses his fingers in her curls, holding onto the back of her head while it's bobbing up and down his cock.

"That still feels so good... Even after"

"Just fucking me."

"Yeah."

"Don't know if that's a compliment to my mouth or an insult to my pussy."

"Never that one."

"Well my mouth thanks you."

She gives Bill a quick peck on the lips and goes back right after. In the distance the pair hear the front door to the house close shut causing them to jump up.

"What was that?"

"Bill, did you come back already?"

"It's my prents, and my brother?"

Neither of them really know what to do. Footstep echo in the hall as someone makes their way upstairs. In their haste, Bill kicks all of their clothing under his bed while Beverly rushes to hide in his closet. Before he can do much else, his mother opens his door.

"Mom, I'm changing."

"Sorry Bill. But we need you to watch your brother."

"I'm busy, I was supposed to hang out with my friends."

"You've been spending time with them all summer."

"Weren't you supposed to take him."

"He was feeling sick so we came back. I was going to stay with him, but since you're here, you can watch him while your father and I go."

"That's not fair. What is I was doing someone... something..."

Bill's word stumble causes Beverly to laugh and nearly give up her position. Bill's mother however pays no attention to and is focused soley on him.

"Life isn't fair Bill. He's downstairs, and we should be back in around an hour."

She closes the door as she leaves. After she does Bill walks over to the closet to Beverly waiting for him.

"I'm sorry. I've got to..."

"It's cool. Plus I think it's sweet."

"Sweet for you maybe."

"Don't worry. You won't lose out on any time. If we have to, we can just, postpone your last hour until another time."

Bill is pleasantly surprised when she kisses him but goes along anyways. And she continues to kiss him as she gradually wins him over.

"...Or."

"Or what?"

"Your mom said that your brother was down stairs... And we're upstairs... So maybe, if we're really quiet..."

"You don't mean..."

"You know what I mean Bill Denbrough... But, what are you going to do about it?"

Bev's intising gets Bill hard all over again. And she makes sure to grab ahold of his rising manhood and bringing it between her thighs for extra temptation. Their lips stay together for a minute, enough time for Bill;s parents to get back into the car. Hearing it start up and pull out of the drive may makes him turn his head, but Beverly turns it back with a light touch of her hand.

"So what's your answer?"

Bill glances over to his bedroom door. The faint echo of the downstairs television gives him solace and he turn back to her.

"Yeah."

Beverly is giddy from the new and laughs as he grabs her by her hips and spins her around.

"Right here?"

"Yeah."

Bill turns her and as his cock finds her ass her places his hand on her back. Beverly bends up, planting her hands to the back of his closet and widens her stance.

"But we have to be quiet."

"I'll try."

Bill pumps his member a few times and brings his tip to her entrance. Beverly lets out raspy moan as Bill enters her for the second time. He stay close to her, hardly pulling out but make sup for it by thrusting harder. Beverly drops her head looking down between her legs seeing Bills and the bottom of his sack slapping against her as he fucked her. By this time most of the pain from being torn open had passed. It, sex has become something more now. Being a 'slut' make her feel awful, but if this, doing this with Bill and soon the other boys in her group menat she was a slut, she was okay with that. With less pain to get through, Beverly found herself rising to another orgasm much sooner than her first time. Bill reaches under her sweaty body and grabs two handfuls of her maturing breasts.

"That's it Bill... That feels so good."

The experience from Bill's perspective was getting top great for his conservative pacing. he bites his bottom lip trying to fight how good it feels to be back in Beverly. but he can't resist her for long. He has to give her everything he has, holding himself back isn't working, the voice in his head keeping him from truly enjoying her becomes a whisper and eventually fades entirely. When it does, Bill pulls out all but an inch of his length then rams it all in at once. Beverly hops up a bit when he does and she knows something is different. Bill repeats it, fucking her fully, lifting her up to his chest while continuing to fondle her tits and leting panting breaths out on the nape of her neck. Bill's room fills with the two's scent and beastly moans soon after.

"Ahhh, fuck, fuck... Bill."

"Yes, Beverly?"

"What happende to being quiet?"

"I don't care... I want to have you..."

"I'm yours, Bill. I'm all yours."

Bev turns her head as Bill begins thrusting into her pussy getting the best results. She rabs the boy by the back of his neck and forces him to kiss her. Bill's speed picks up, slamming into her constantly as they make out. Beverly rocks her hips, slamming into Bill's cock increasing the pleasure of him inside further. But her legs are getting tired so she pulls back far enough that Bill's cock slips free of her. He quickly tries to rectify this but Beverly stops him. She moves past Bill exiting the closet and sits back down on the edge of his bed. She gives him an intising pat of the edge to get him to join her.

Bill sits beside her and she gets up, positioning herself over his dripping shaft. Bill grabs her by her plump backside and pulls her rear onto his cock as he spreads her cheeks wide open. Their bodies slap a ssweat coveres the two of them in a slippery gloss. Beverly keeps her feet on the floor outside of Bill gape and thrusts her own body dow using the spring of the bed to bounce on her partners member. Bill holds himself up with his hand placed at his sides and thrusts up into Bev's sweet ass. The impacts filling the sex filled air of the room with wet claps.

"...I fucking love you Bev."

"I love you too Bill... so make me cum again... and again... and again..."

Bill grabs one of Beverly's breasts pulling her down onto his dick for a while before moving it to her neck. Bill strains himself pleasing the ginger and she knows it. his grip tightens around her throat, slightly suffocating her. She grabs his hand to lighten his grip but keeps him from stopping entirely. he loosesn his grip but keeps most of the preasure on.

"I think I'm gonna cum... keep doing it right there..."

Beverly puts her hand down on her crotch and fondles her clit. With Bill fucking her so good she's on edge a sseh knows her next climax is coming quick. Bill can't last much longer than she can and stands up. He moves his right hand from the center of her throat to its respective side and adds his left to the other. His thrusting gets more intense, pulling beverly onto him by her neck and squeezing her tighter. She gives no opposition, it feels too good for her too. She's cum long before she's suffocate, either way the feeling of slowly dying from either is euphoric. Her face turns red, deepening in shade the longer he goes. Half a minute later she calls out over her impending climax but the pressure is too thick, her chest is on fire and it rises into her throat before long and grows beyond. Her eyes feel they'll pop of her head but she pops first. The fires explodes into a blazing inferno, ecstacy filling her whole body as she begins cumming. Her words can barely slip past her lips as the feeling is far more than she can handle. Bill lets her go a she begins cumming not long after. He thrusts in a handfull of time and pulls her down onto the bed a shis legs give out. They drop onto the bed, both in the middle of climaxing. Their conjoined frames spasm and pulsate against one another with Bill filling Beverly's cunt with a second dose fo cum and Beverly covering Bill's member in her cum. The second go or simultaneous orgasms put the two out of commission for a few minutes. Bill & Bev passing the time making out until the prickling needles under their skin disappears. At the same time Bill's bedroom door opens with his little brother curiously poking his head in.

"Bill?"

Georgie's voice cause both Bill & Beverly to sit up.

"What are you doing?"

Beverly rolls off of Bill and tries covering herself with the sheets.

"Georgie, what did I tell you about coming into my room?"

Bill tries to hide his nake body with the sheets but Beverly refuses to give any of them up.

"To knock before I come in."

"And?"

"To wait until you say it's okay. And don't come in of your not here."

"So what are you doing?"

"I got bored. I wanted to know if you'd play with me."

"Really Georgie. We'ren't you watching TV?"

"I got bored."

Beverly begins laughing at the brothers childish back and forth drawing Bill's attention.

"What?"

"...Nothing, it's nothing."

"Who's she Bill?"

"None of your business, now close my door and stay out."

"I'm Beverly Marsh. What's your name?"

Before Georgie leaves and closes the door he opens it a crack to respond.

"George Denbrough. But Bill calls me Georgie."

"What are you doing?"

"Relax Bill, he's just a little kid."

"A little kid who might tell my parent."

"He won't tell. Come here Georgie."

"Beverly."

Georgie opens the door further but looks to Bill cautious about entering.

"Don't worry about him. Come on."

He steps in and walks over to the bedside.

"What are you two doing?"

"Just having some fun, killing time."

"Why are you naked?"

"We had to be. It's not as fun with clothes on."

Beverly puts her hand out. Georgie shaking it to greet her.

"Can I call you Georgie too?"

The smallest Denbrough boy nods his head with a smile.

"Then you can call me Bev, or Bevvie... Bill does."

"Are you done?"

"Not yet."

"Can we play Bill? mom said you'dplay with me."

"Yeah Bill, let's play with him."

"Yeah."

"What happened to killing time?"

"We might kill it faster with three."

"No."

"It could be a lot more fun with the three of us."

"No. No way Bev. We couldn't. We can't."

"Why not. He can't tell if he's apart of it."

"Apart of what?"

"Playing. Having fun."

"Can I have fun too?"

"No Georgie."

"You're brother's a big meanie."

"Not all of the time. Bill's the best big brother. He lets me play in his room when he's not busy. And he's so cool. He can makes boats & planes out of paper."

"Mmmm, sounds like the best kind of brother. See Bill, he looks up to you so much. He wouldn't hurt you."

"You're not going to let this go are you?"

"Probably not."

"What kind of fun can we have."

"...Oh boy, a lot of fun. More than anything you can imagine."

"Please Bill, I want to have fun too."

"Please Bill... I'd be so happy if you let him play with us."

Beverly leans over letting her chin rest on his shoulder.

"I might even let you have some more 'time' at some point. Like next week... all week... if you want..."

"...What about the others?"

"I don't mind sharing. Losers' have to stick together."

"...Please Bill."

"...Fine, you can stay."

"Yes!"

"But you have to do what we say. And you can't tell anyone about it."

"Can you keep a secret Georgie?"

"I can. I can keep one."

"That's great. But before you you can play, you have to take off all of your clothes like us."

""Are we going to take a bath?"

"No."

Just do it Georgie. Remember, you have to do what we say."

"Okay."

Georgie begins to undress, taking off his jacket and shirt. Before taking off his pants he tries to take off his shoes while standing up but stumbles in the attempt.

"Come here, sit on the bed."

Georgie sits on the edges of the bed. Beverly getting up and walking over to the side in front of him.

"You're really pretty."

"Thank you."

But why is your hair so short?"

"I cut it."

"You can do that by yourself."

"Sure."

Beverly helps eorgie take off his shoes and he pulls his socks off after that.

"My mom takes me to the barber shop to cut my hair."

"Sounds like fun. You look very cute yourself."

"Thanks. So what do we do now."

Beverly looks at Bill and then back to him.

"Just sit there and let her do everything."

"How is that fun?"

"Don't worry Georgie, I know what I'm doing. You'll have a blast."

"...Okay."

Beverly leans in and kisses Georgie on his cheek making the boy giggle. She continues down to his neck and he shudders, tensing up when he feels Beverly's tongue lap at his young skin making him laugh out.

"She's licking me."

"Yeah, she does that."

"How does it feel?"

"It tickles."

Beverly smiles and continues south on Georgie's body. She makes it to his nipples and licks one and then the other. She bites on it, tugging at it leaving him hard. Lower on his body Beverly sees his little dick between his legs, throbbing from her licking.

"It looks like you're ready."

"Ready for what?"

"This.""

Beverly grabs his small four inch cock with her thumb and two fingers. The pleasure of her hand on him excites and scares him a bit.

"Bill?"

"It's okay. Let he do it."

Beverly's head sinks onto Georgie's laps and she takes him into her mouth. Georgie moans a sthe older girls tongue covers the entire bottom of his member and she sucks up his lesser length. Unlike Bill, Beverly can suck his full length with the boy's dick barely reaching the end of her mouth.

"What about now Georgie?"

"...It feels weird ...But it feels really good too."

"Here, lay back."

Georgie lays donw on his back giving Beverly more room. She takes advantage of it and the boys smaller nature to go further than she could with Bill. Beverly lets his dick poke at the back of her mouth a sshe uses her tongue to scoop at Georgie's prepubescent sack and welcomes his balls in along with his cock. He writhes in pleasure, moaning with little care to keep quiet like his older partners. Beverly enjoys hearing his pleasure and approval. Georgie grabs Beverly's head and pulls her onto him and she holds all of him inside until he lets his grip slip a bit. Beverly comes up, moving to sucking on his balls while still stroking his spit covered cock with her fingers.

"...Unghhh ...Bill, Bill.""

"What."

"It feels weird again..."

"Just let it happen. You're almost done."

"Come here, Georgie. I want you to finish."

Beverly moves back a step and Georgie sits up, standing in front of her. She opens her mouth and lets hi plung his dick back inside. Using a single hand to cup his bare ass she pushes the small boy into her mouth guiding him into the art of thrusting. he picks it up quickly and is a pro shortly after. He holds on tight to bev's head, thrusting faster and fast as he feels his unknowing first orgasm ever race towards the finish line.

"Bill... Beverly... Bev..."

Georgie pumps his cock into Beverly's mouth the llast time and experiences his first ejaculation. She jumps a bit a shis cum shoots out like a missile, hitting the back of her throat and sliding down with little warning. Georgie's lack o experience leads to him pulling out and his weak legs bring him back to the bed. Beverly tries to latch back onto his cumming memebr to avoid him spilling his seed all over the pace. But his load is too fast for her. The seconds and following shot erupt from his dick and hit Beverly over the face, covering her left eye, forehead, mouth and chin before the ending shot shot out onto her chest. As Georgie sticky first climax drips down her face Beverly smiles and chuckles at him much it it and how more is pumped out and down the length of his shaft. Before it gets past his balls she gets back on him, sucking all off his orgasm up onto her tongue, lightly using her teeth to pull it out. After that she carefully wipes his facial off of herself before it drips onto the floor.

"Was that fun?"

'...So ...much ...fun."

"I thought so. Do you want to do it again?"

"...Yes please."

"Bev."

Beverly turns to Bill with a longing look on his face. The sight of her sucking his little brother to his first orgasm has his dick throbbing for her and more action.

"You already had your turn... But if you really want to, stand up on the bed."

Bill confused stands up in the imddle of the bed. beverly brings Georgie close to him, laying him flat in line to his big brother.

"What are you doing?"

"Having fun, killing time."

Beverly climbs on top of Georgie, grinding her hips on the smaller boy. his eager member twitches under her weight and he looks at her.

"Are you going to do that again?"

"...We're going to do something even more fun."

Beverly spreads her slit open with her fingers and lifts Georgie's dick up to her pussy with her other hand. With a fresh erection and with the work Bill's put in to her he slides as Beverly puts more of her weight onto him. He cries out as her pussy engulfs his virgin cock.

"Oh shit..."

"What is it Bev?"

"It's tight... and really hot..."

"...He's actually bigger than I thought inside. Even after you."

"Do you think you can..."

"...I might. I think I can though."

Beverly lifts her body up using her legs and Georgie enjoys it as she takes his virginity like she did to Bill less than two hours ago. She waves Bill closer and while she fucks Georgie she begins to suck Bill's dick in the meantime to keep her mouth busy. Bill pulls on her hair the way she likes a she begins to thrust deep into her mouth mimicing what Georgie got to do before him. Georgie on the other hand lets Beverly ride his dick not really knowing what was happening, just knowing he loved it more than anything he'd been doing. her pussy was as good as candy, all of the sugary cereals he and Bill would share in the morning. Every childish thing he could think of paled in comparison to the adult actions he stumbled into.

Beverly bucks her hips letting the youngest Denbrough fuck her good. With the mental pleasure she gets from sucking Bill's cock and the fact that Georgie's big enough and at the right angle to constantly hit her G-spot, she feels she'l be able to cum. To further the insentive she sqeezes her breasts and erect nipples while two of her three holes are being fucked by Denbrough dick. Her orgasm closes in on her and she begins slamming her hip down onto Georgie. Her full weight being used to drive his chilish dick in as far as it can, her ass slapping against his smaller frame with striking velocity.

"...Bill ...it's happening again."

"Then keep going. Don't stop."

Gerogie grabs Beverly hips squeezing her girlish figure and goes further squeezing her bouncing ass. His small hands add a little more pleasure to the mix and as Beverly begins to finger her clit again she's ready to cum as well. Georgie cums first, criying out Bill & beverly's names and fills Beverly's pussy with his large load. Fingeingr herself for a little longer brings Bev to her orgasm. Bill thrusts into her mouth after they've cum for longer but in the end cums too. Beverly shivers on Georgie's limp cock, the boys member shrinking inside of her as more cum is let in. Bill does the same to her mouth, his rock hard member pulsing over her tongue before going limp and shrinking two inches. Bill pulls out and Bevelry gags on all of the cum she has to swallow. Once it's all gone down she leans back and Georgie's dick pops out of her slit, semen pouring out in volume.

"...He's just as bad as you, you know."

Bill sinks to their level and the tweens make out while recovering from their orgasms.

"How much time do you think we've got?"

Beverly looks at her watch to figure out.

"...About fifteen minutes. Then we have to head back before they lead a riot looking for us."

"Do you think we can squeeze in one more."

"Or two if your quick."

"...I think I can manage."

Bill slides off the bed getting behind her and slide shis limp member into her leaking pussy.

"Going to add to Georgie's."

"If they're any room."

"Should be. Half came out I think. Care to refill my Denbrough Creampie?"

"With pleasure."

Bill starts fucking her from behind rocking the bed in his motion. Georgie gets up in time and takes Bill's spot, Beverly letting his fuck her mouth to recieve her very first spitroat from two brothers. Having Bill hammering his cock back inside of Beverly after just cumming is incredible. Her body is filled with a numbing haze of erotic thoughs and feelings while he's stuffing her full of his dick. Georgie add to it with his own powerful thrusts despite his smaller body. Bill thrusts and she's plunged into Georgie who's recoiling, only for him to then thrust sending her back to Bill. The brothers sever the redhead back and forth much to her approval. Beverly's mind radually goes blank from the double team, lustful emotions and thoughs of what the rest of her week could be like fill her naughty mind and she starts to see start and a blur filter overtake her. Bill thrusts in deeper and she pulls on his bed as he makes her cum. Georgie cums at the same time forcing her to struggle and drink down another of his thick gooey loads while her orgasm tears her body to shreds. But Bill isn't done yet. Beverly falls off if his dick the moment he lets go of her hips. he lays down next to her on his back and rolls her lim frame on his. Bevelry doesn't even notice the change in position until he pushe shis dick back inside of her.

"Fuck, fuck!"

Bill curls his arms under Beverly;s sweaty arms,, latching onto her by her ginger curls. Pulling on her matted mop he thrust into her making the girl scream his name while fucking her to another orgasm. Georgie under Bill's instruction and the thought of getting to be inside of Beverly again climbs off of the bed. Bill brings his thrusting to a spot long enough for Georgie to insert his smaller member into Beverly's pussy on top of Bill's. Bevelryr cries out when his dick only adds to how far she's stretched out because fo the both of them. Her pussy is pulled open wide enugh Georgie's hand could slide in and replace the two cock. With her screaming the boys praises, bill & eorgie thrust into Beverly, their dicks sliding within her walls along with sliding against the others in the cum filled hole of Beverly Marsh. The dual cocks drilling her make bevely cum another two times. Her mind has lost all focus, even for the sexual thrill that rules her world at the moment. Barely conscious he mouth hangs open to let heavy panting bretha and lengthy ropes of drool out. her body has gone num after the first orgasm the brothers gave her. And the third one has her in a different world. She'd left on Earth only by the touch of Bill pulling her hair, Gerogie's hands at her hips. Other than that and the tearing but filling feeling of two dicks thrusting deeep into her sore cunt, Bevely is floating on a cloud. Floating out of her body that belongs to Denbrough. The fourth consecutive orgasm is the last. Bill & his brother reaching their limits moments later. They pull Beverly onto their full lengths, simultaneous ejaculations blasting out through sore cocks. Beverly's pussy flooded by the brothers slimey seed. From her cervix to her occupied entrance, semen is shot out in enourmous quantity to the point that ebven while both dick are inside of her, their semen begins squirting out with no room or anywhere else to go. What litle time Bill has left in his two hours is spent resting. Georgie rolls off of Beverly, too exhausted to move. She gets up after he's gone but stumbles and falls down.

"Beverly? Are you okay?"

"Ughhh... yeah, but... I don't think I'm in any condition to be walking."

He helps her back onto the bed.

"We should get cleaned up before My parents get back."

"I think that's a good idea."

"...I'll go get a couple rags."

Bill with a bit of a balancing problem of his own slowly makes his way to the bathroom. Beverly takes some more time to recover from their two hour romp, laying next to Georgie while Bill is gone.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah. That was super fun."

"I'm glad. You know I had a lot of fun too. You were really good."

"I was?"

"You bet. You felt really good inside and you made my pussy feel really good. And then Bill was inside and it go even better. And then you both were inside... and it started to feel really fucking good."

"My dad said that you shouldn't use bad words like that."

"...Sorry."

"But it was really fucking good."

Beverly laughs at Georgie and he starts laughing with her.

"It was."

Beverly sits up and fingers her pussy open only for more semen to start leaking out.

"Oh, fuck... Jeez that's a lot."

Georgie sits up next to her and looks at all of their combined white cum pools betwen her legs.

"What is that stuff?"

"...That's a question that could take a whole class at school to answer. You'll figure it out when your older."

"Can you feel it, inside?"

"...Yeah. It feels a little weird actualy. Like a little swimming pool of it. Swimming inside. It feels hot, but nice... it feels good."

Beverly turns to Gerogie who's as smiley and cheerful as he usually is.

"And thank you for so much fun Georgie."

She kisses him on the mouth and is glad to be anothe rof his firsts.

"Can we play some more?"

"...Another time. But sure, why not. Beside, I'm sure you're going to play with a lot of other girls when you're older."

"No way. Girls are gross. But you're nice though."

"You may think that now. But trust me."

Bill comes back with several warm wet rags which the thre of them uses to get cleaned off. Just in time as a few minutes later the rest of the Losers are at the front door. When Bill's parents come back the seven of them head back to the Barrens to enjoy the rest of the sunny day. And to get through to the rest of the week each of the boys is intently waiting for.


	2. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Loser's Club makes a pact for each of the boys to get to spend two hours doing whatever with the lovely Beverly Marsh. That Sunday, Bill Denbrough was the first who got to meet with her. Upon their encounter, Bill finds himself sharing the girl with his younger brother Georgie. But now it's Monday. And the next Loser who gets some time alone with Beverly is Richie. The big mouth of the seven kids has something a bit different in mind for Bev, mainly wanting her to pay for embarrassing him. And Beverly finds that she's in for a surprise, learning Richie is nothing like the foul mouthed ladies man he claims to be around the others.

Yesterday was amazing for Bill Denbrough and his younger little brother as well, even if he had little understanding over their actions other than it felt good. It was easily the best day of the summer for him, and almost hands down without question the best day of his life. He finally got to first base with the girl he'd been crushing on since their innocent little school play years ago. Hell he circled all the bases several times over.

Beverly Marsh. Bev. The beautiful ginger who captivated him. Now she had been his first crush. His first kiss. His first everything. The same went for Georgie. But to Bill, the act was far more than that, more than just feeling good, and more than spending time with his brother. And the very fact that he was the first out of the other five boys he called his best friends meant the universe, God, or some force that he couldn't understand wanted them to start this off. And now that this train was rolling, there was no stopping it.

But now, Monday reared its head. It's no longer Sunday meaning his time has passed. Today was another Loser's day. Richie Tozier was that lucky Loser now. And when he got up that morning, after changing out of his wet-dream cum laced boxers, he grabbed a shower thinking of what he'd do to Beverly Marsh. His thoughts immediately turned filthy and he began rubbing one out under the hot pouring water.

On his way to the Barrens, he painfully rode his bike through the streets of Derry with another raging hard on that followed whis continuing dirty mind. The whole way there he suffered the uncomfortable ten minutes of blue balls. If he could have he would've pulled his junk out and beat off when he wasn't pedaling downhill. Maybe have blown his load passing by the drug store. That would have given that ball of spit-fire Gretta Keene something to gossip at school about. He'd be the talk of the town. Richie Tozier, Derry's home grown sexual deviant.

He loved making himself laugh. If he didn't laugh in Derry, he'd go insane. Which was clearly the case for the backwater town that refused to so much as smile. When he gets to the Barrens he first sees Ben, Beverly, Mike & Stan chucking rocks into the stream.

"What's up losers." Richie snarks.

Richie descends the hill and brings his bike to the others piled against a nearby tree.

"So where's Bill & Eddie? Figured they've been here by now."

Mike & Stan gather up a bunch of other rocks while Beverly continues to show off her arm with Ben taking his eyes off of her for the first time in a while.

"Eddie forgot his inhaler at home and he went back to get it. Bill went too to keep an eye on him."

Ben then turns his head back and continues with his throwing. Beverly tosses her final rock hitting a tree over 20 feet away dead center.

"Damn girl, d'you think you can play with me like you do pebbles?"

"Cute Richie. But I'm sure I can throw you farther, considering how small you are."

Richie flashes a middle finger with a smile to Beverly's joshing.

"I thought we were supposed to hang out at the movies today."

Stan hands Beverly a few more rocks and they go back to tossing them.

"They said they'd pass by the movie theater and see what's playing." Mike chimes in.

"So you're skinning stones?"

"Well, we figured it'd be the only way you could get your rocks off."

"...Keep talking ginger. You won't be laughing later."

"Why, you planning on letting me take a two hour nap?"

Stan tosses a rock to Richie who manages to catch it with one hand.

"Seriously Richie, if you're going to have a dick measuring contest with a girl, then you must have been born with the worst kind of handicap."

"Then it sounds like Beverly is in for a boring two hours." Mike adds.

"Lucky me, right. But maybe Richie can satisfy more than just himself for once."

"Are you clowns done?"

"Come on Richie. You know we're just having some fun. Do you want to kill some time or what?"

Richie nods and takes a couple more rocks from Stan.

"Let me check something, is it even Monday? When did Stan the Man turn into a real man."

"Just shut up and throw Richie."

Richie & Stan step over to the firing line with the others. They spend some time whipping rocks at trees, bottles, & cans until their arms are too tired to continue. It's good then that Bill & Eddie return not long after, then the seven of them are riding down the streets of Derry. At the theater, the group bicker for a few minutes outside trying to decide what they'll watch. The marquee displaying several names of the movies showing, from Batman to Honey, I Shrunk the Kids. Richie turns from the display board to the others sitting around waiting.

"What about Harrison?"

"Pass. I've seen it three times already."

"Bill"

"Me too."

"Ben?

"Twice for me."

"So the only two who haven't seen it are Mike & Bev."

"Most of the time I come into town it's for a delivery. I don't go to the movies much."

"Well with us chum-mo, you'll be going every other weekend."

"And how exactly do you plan on affording that Richie?"

"Elementary my man."

"And don't say we sneak in." Stan snaps.

Richie fixes his glasses and tosses his bangs from his face.

"Then shall we use our good looks."

"I'm sure that would work. I've got boobs, but I'd only be able to get half of us in. And you're no Swayze"

"Nonsense love. I'm sure you could invite all of Derry and anyone south of the Mason-Dixon Line with those puppies."

"Well I thank you for the compliment, but can we get serious for a little. What are we watching?

Bill takes to the head of the group garnering the others attention.

"...We should decide inside. It's hot. Maybe we'll figure it out when we look."

Bill walks into the theater first with the rest steps behind. In the lobby of the theater and out of the rays of the sun, the seven kids look around at the somewhat rundown interior. Derry may have been a bit back-water but one thing that was fairly popular was the movies. Hardly anyone came to the town, but the ones who stayed, the ones who were here now could usually find the latest movies. While slowly shambling around, Beverly sees a poster for a movie she knows and points it out.

"I watched Troop Beverly Hills once. It was nice."

"Aww, that's really cute Beverly. Then after it's ice cream & nail polish."

"Shut up Richie."

"Maybe she has something. Almost all of us have seen most of the action films. And there aren't any good horror movies right now. What about a comedy?"

"I'm all the comedy you need."

"Oh god." exclaims Stan which gets a few chuckles.

"Comedy it is them. And since we're talking comedy..."

Richie jumps a few feet landing in front of a poster a few down from Beverly's.

"...It's hilarious, pure comic gold. Tom Hanks is a genius."

"So was Einstein." Ben replies leading Beverly to follow.

"Yeah and no one is rushing to see a movie about him."

"So you turn on the Hanks. Next you're going to tell me Coming to America, or Ghostbusters, or Clue weren't funny. The Exorcist wasn't scary. Heathens, have you no taste."

"Chill out Richie."

"I just get very emotional about my comedies. Don't hate me Big Bill."

"So are we going to go watch Tom Hanks or not? Or are we just going to watch you guys bitching back and forth?"

The group headed towards the ticket counter.

"But Richie, you have to promise you won't talk through the whole thing."

"If he doesn't then we'll staple his mouth shut"

Eddie is the first to look back as he sees Richie and Beverly talking as they make their way to the exit.

"Hey! Pinocchio! Where are you going?"

"We adults needed two hours for the children to kill. We'll be back before your nap is done, don't worry."

Beverly giggles under her hand trying not to burst out in laughter as Richie extends his arm. She loops hers around and the pair walk out of the lobby.

"Sorry guys. Next time we'll all watch something together."

"We all agreed to pay."

Richie reaches into his back pocket and tosses a few crumple bills and a few coins.

"It's showtime."

Richie takes a bow and walks out of the theater behind Beverly.

"What a jerk."

"It's the first time he's getting to touch a girl. Of course he would be."

Stan helps Eddie pick up the money. They join the others at the counter and they proceed to pay for their tickets. Outside the theater, Richie & Beverly walk over to the bike rack.

"I hope we aren't going too far."

Richie pulls Beverly's bike out first and walks it to her.

"A gentleman, doesn't seem to suit you Richie. I told Bill too. We have to get there & back."

"We're not going far."

"But you are going to tell me, right?"

"Figured you'd enjoy a bit of mystery Nancy Drew."

"Nancy Drew? Okay. So which of the Hardy's are you?"

"Are you kidding, like you need to ask."

"You're right, what was I thinking. You're a Joe all the way."

"No way."

"You talk too much, even if that mouth of yours knew it'd be clobbered by Henry you'd still likely say something. You don't think and you're always on auto-pilot."

"I thought that was a part of my charm."

"It is."

Richie & Beverly share a smile between them which is followed by a pause of silence.

"No more witty banter?"

"I've only got two hours. Like I'd want to spend them both talking."

She laughs and gets onto her bike.

"If you aren't going to tell me where we're going then hurry up and take the lead already."

"Don't mind if I do."

Richie gets on his bike and starts down the street, Beverly a second behind him. The next few minutes are spent with Richie leading his friend back to the Barrens. It takes the both of them to lift the hatch to their clubhouse. Beverley is the first of them inside, sitting down as Richie descends the ladder.

"Should I close this."

"I don't know. Do you want to be stuck in here with the smell of two sweaty bodies."

Richie laughs leaving the hatch open.

"So you wanted to do it here."

"You went to Bill's house. I just guessed you'd like some privacy."

"What about your house."

"Parents. Same as you."

"But your parents wouldn't beat you if they found a boy in your bed."

"My parents barely notice when their boy is in his bed."

"Then it sounds like this is the ideal spot."

"Unless you've got Bill's house key."

She laughs again and grabs his hand as she stands in front of her.

"You see, you can be funny..."

"I'm always funny."

"When you're not being an asshole."

"...So what do you want to start with?"

Beverly turns her head as she faints a giggle to herself.

"What?"

"No, it's... Bill pretty much asked the same thing. I guess I just figured Richie Tozier would know what he wanted from a girl is all."

"I do but, I didn't want to just whip it out on your forehead or anything."

"I appreciate it then. I hope I'm not the first of the many girls you've had to leave you unsure."

"So now you're making jokes."

"I don't know. Do you think I'm funny?"

Beverly puts her other hand out which after a second Richie takes in his.

"You know, we are alone here."

"That's the point."

"I mean, so don't have to be like that. I'm not going to tell."

"What are you going on about?"

"Come on Richie. You and I both know I saw your dick the other day."

"What of it?"

"So you know I know you're putting on a total front for them... Look, I don't care. You can lie to them if you want but you can't lie to me, still."

"...What happens next?"

"That's up to you. Do you still want to?"

"...Yeah."

"Okay."

Beverly drops her eyes down to the bottom of Richie's shirt. Her hands pull away from his and lift his shirt up to the ridge of his pants. Before she can pull his belt from the buckle, Richi places his hand atop hers. Richie looks to Beverly gazing back up at him. She knows he isn't trying to stop her but wants to take the head. She lets him and Richie unbuckles his belt. Pulling it free then pulling the zipper of his baggy pants as far down. Beverly aids him by sliding her fingers under his loose bottoms. Beverly gives them a light tug and they slip past his flat backside. Beneath his gray pants, Beverly sees a pair of green boxers. Bev's hands hold for a bit too long & Richie's curious."

"What's wrong?"

"Boxers. The Denbroughs wore briefs."

"Denbroughs."

"Yeah, Bill & his brother Georgie."

"You banged Bill's brother two?"

"Jealous a 7 year old got to sleep with a girl before you did."

"Not really. The girl he slept with was a super freak."

"Super freak."

"Super freak, super-freaky.

"I guess that's better than being a slut."

"You're not a slut. A super freak maybe."

"..But what about after this week?"

"Then you probably would be."

"...I'm okay with that."

"Just for the record... I wouldn't tell anyone."

Beverly huffs out a small laugh.

"You totally would."

Neither of them can help but laugh for a couple seconds.

"Hope you don't hold it against me."

"I'll try not to."

Richie smiles at her for a bit, his face gradually losing its cheer. Beverly's face follows suit in reaction.

"...You okay, Rich...?"

Beverly goes quiet as Richie goes forth and locks his lips against hers. The clubhouse remains silent except for the soft moan coming from Beverly as one of her hands lifts to cup Ricie's cheek. Richie reacts like she expects, he's not too different from Bill in some aspects. Pulling away Richie keeps his eyes closer while Beverly on the other hand opens hers moments later.

"...How was your first kiss?"

"Nice."

"Then hopefully the second will be better like mine. Relax your lips and go with it..."

This time Beverly kisses him. At first Richie is the same as he was before but as they continue he loosens up taking her advice. The smacking of their lips fill the small area in unison with the two tweens moaning.

"Second?"

"Even better."

"Cool."

Richie straightens out standing tall once more. Following their kissing Beverly is eager to feel a small tent in his pants. She slips her free hand back under Richie's pants and in a bit of work she has his pants down to his thighs. The buckle of his belt hits the floor when she lets go and his pants are around his ankles. Richie feels Beverly's finger return, this time against his skin as she hooks her fingers onto the waistband of his boxers. In one more tugging motion she has his boxers falling down and landing on his downed pants.

Pointing at her face is Richie's half mast cock. He isn't fairly big in comparison to one of the few she's seen. He was smaller than Bill was, and they were both smaller than her father's. Even when she never wanted to look, when Al would step out of the shower she often could get a good idea of just how big he was underneath the thin cloth that clung to his wet naked form. Richie's length hung in her gaze at close to four inches, about the same length as Bill's brother Georgie. Then she thought maybe a little longer. He has some girth to him compared to the child but wasn't quite as big as Bill was either. Despite this she knew if she could get off with Georgie's then she would have no problem doing so with Richie so long as he didn't blow his load early.

Bevely wraps his boyhood with her thumb & index, jerking the hardening muscle for a little while she works it up. Richie's breathing grows in intensity, the boy occasionally letting out moans as his member is stroked. Thoroughly motivated, Richie's cock is solid not long after she starts. She removes her hand replacing it with her mouth and Richie lets out a rasps feeling her silky lips and moist tongue. The subsequent second Richie has both hands clutching the ginger's curly mane. The tip of Richie's repeatedly hits the back of Beverly's mouth. Beverly holds onto his waist with both hands until one finds its way to caressing his bare ass.

"Ugh, fuck... oh fuck Beverly."

Richie increases his thrusting speed. With his current angle his tip is in constant contact with the roof of Beverly's mouth whereas his base has the pleasure of flowing across her tongue. Every now and again Beverly can feel him shiver in her grasp and his knees buckle. His first blow job is something else, it's beyond his expectations. And while he couldn't see it Beverly felt a devilish smile overcome her face around his length. First time or not, she was glad she could make him feel this good and was eager to do the same for all of her friends. She began imagining their pleasure. Was what she had felt when Bill gave her her first tongue lashing the same. Richie's body language certainly suggested so. With this though Beverly felt she had to be the one to give each of them that same experience as well. She was glad to.

"Beverly, oh... oh Bev... I'm..."

Beverly moans on Richie's cock. The vibrations of which adds to the pleasure Richie is engulfed in. The boy lets out a soft moan nearly sounding like a meek girl. With both hands on him Bev almost has to catch him when he buckles one final time. Richie digs his nails into the back of his friend's head as waves of sheer ecstasy wash over his slender form. His final thrust slams into Beverly's face. His dick is pushed to the back of her accepting throat. This causes him to be as deep as he's ever been, his balls slipping up past her spit-laced bottom lip. Once she feels his hairless sack grinding past her teeth Beverly takes him all in. The next second he floods her mouth with a bath of how cum. The first few shots she can feel hitting the top and back of her mouth, but soon after that her mouth is just one expanding balloon of Richie's spunk. He's cumming so much, far more than Bill had. Beverly's cheeks begin to expand slightly having to hold his cock, balls, & his bountiful load.

This proves too much for Beverly's capacity and before he is done she's gagging and choking on a mouthful of sperm. Richie's breathing once heavy has started to soothe out. Sweat collects on his brow with several drops sliding down his slick skin & rounding the rim of his glasses.

"Oh my god... Holy fucking shit..."

His sweat drips down his face forcing him to wipe it away as it gathers in the canyons on his face. He doesn't seem to mind Beverly allowing him to rest in her mouth. That is at least until he feels the hand on her ass slapping his cheeks. The other on his thigh scratches at his skin and he looks down. Beverly's face is increasing in redness as she's unable to breath as his mammoth load has begun pouring down her throat while still filling her mouth and by now has started leaking from her nostrils as she gags on his cum.

"Oh shit!"

Upon seeing her predicament, Richie steps back pulling his boyhood from her mouth. Beverly drops to her hands & knees coughing up. Globs of fresh semen mixed with saliva splatter over the dirt from her quivering mouth and flaring nose. She'd been suffocating on him for nearly half a minute to the point where tears were now falling from her eyes.

"Sorry Beverly."

Beverly forces the semen she can't spit out down her throat. All she can taste is his creamy jizz and after it began being pushed up and out of her nose it's all she can smell. The ginger looks up at him with a disillusioned face. He feels bad for his obliviousness but looking down at her past his limping cock, semen dripping from the corners of her mouth & her nose and tears running down her cheeks.

"...No problem."

Richie sinks to her level a she lifts a hand to wipe away the mess he's made her. However to her astonishment, Richie grabs her by her wrist and before she can say anything Richie is pressed against her face, lips intertwined, his tongue immediately exploring her mouth. In comparison his tongue is far more relaxing than his dick and has no way of pumping her esophagus with more cum that she'd be unable to handle. The two tweens cling to one another making out while sharing the taste & pulp of Richie's seed.

"...I love you Bev."

Beverly freezes. Her eyes looking at Richie she's unable to believe what she's heard. And yet something about him and how he's said it, she knows it's true.

"...I love you too Richie."

She raises her hand to his face and he pulls her back in. Inches from their cum covered lips from meeting, Beverly restrains him. Richie remains silent as Beverly licks a thick glob of semen from his lip. Richie reacts by pulling her mouth open with his thumb and licking it off of her tongue. Before either of them know it they're locked in a passion kissing war having waged for nearly 10 whole minutes. It takes for the burning in their knees to tell them they've been at it for so long. They seperate with waning breaths.

"...Are we going to do anything else?"

"Take off your clothes."

Beverly smiles at his command. She was starting to expect he would give her a good fucking after the blowjob he'd recieved. By contrast to her experience with Bill, Beverly had a second long thought as she ripped her shirt from her sweaty body. She never thought about him licking her down there. Instead the first and until now only thing she thought about was him shoving his dick deep inside of her core.

Deep in thought her fingers fumbled to unhook her bra at the center of her back. By the good fortune Richie seemed preoccupied with shedding his own clothing. His bottoms virtually discarded already, he's naked in the clubhouse in mere seconds. Beverly gets it then works of stripping her pants and panties from her. Kicking her shoes to the side she pulls her socks off. Immediately after depriving her physique of the thin damp layers Beverly spins to Richie. His equally naked body stands parallel to her own. He has his backpack in hand and he's staring at her nudity. The piercing eyes make her nervous. On her second boy and she still feels butterflies lifting her insides upon being seen like this.

"...Please stop staring."

"Sorry. You're beautiful."

Richie steps close as opposed to Beverly who finds herself glancing away and to her feet. Upon the sight of Richie's throbbing with Richie moving closer she looks up into another kiss from Richie.

"Put it in me."

Richie lets the backpack strap slip from his grasp.

"Okay."

Richie crouches down, unzipping the backpack. Beverly lays a hand on the top of his head and tussles her fingers through his curly dark mane.

"What did you bring?"

"...Just some stuff."

The first thing she sees from above is what looks like a blanket. Her guess is proven correct when he pulls it free.

"I didn't think you'd want to do it in the dirt."

He watches Bev's hand move to his cheeks.

"...I swear Richie, I'll kill you but..."

"What?"

"...You've got me so wet down there."

Richie's attention is drawn to her pussy inces from his face. On closer inspection he indeed sees past her ginger patch of hair & from her pink lips her sweet nectar is currently dripping down her freckled inner thighs.

"I want you so bad right now."

"Then we shouldn't wait."

Richie whips the blanket from its rolled up state. It floats to the ground. Prior to the blanket even touching down fully Beverly is stepping onto it. Richie can sense her eagerness and his is no less up to that intensity. The same way she jumped at an early opportunity, ahead of Beverly turning around Richie pounces on her. Beverly gasps when Richie's chest slaps against her back. His hands are on her breasts, squeezing her chest with his dick now throbbing against her moist cunt. All of the sensations of his body meeting hers causes her to bite her lip.

"Tell me you want me inside you."

"Richie... put your dick in me."

"...Again."

"Fuck me Richie. Please fuck me."

Richie pinches her nipples in addition to squeezing. His heated breathing tantalizes her goosebump riddled skin.

"Get on your hands and knees."

In response Beverly more or less lets her body go limp. A thunderous crash pulses through her body with her knees hitting down hard. That impact stirs her up. That's followed up by Richie wasting no time to take her body as his own.

The heat of his adjacent existence cautious her anticipation. Beverly closes her eyes and waits for his dick to penetrate her. To feel another cock in her pussy was her sole contemplation. The wait up till this point was maddening. And she would still have to wait a bit longer for his cock. Richie instead gives her his tongue.

Unghhh! Yes! ...Shit, Richie yes!"

Her pale body shivers against the tongue advancing from her soaked thighs to her dripping folds. Her juices dribble from his maw. Beverly tasted so sweet on his tongue and resonated perfectly against the taste of his semen which lingered. Sent off balance Beverly claws into the blanket to form some structure only to be deprived of it as Richie shoves his full length between her folds. The girl shrieks as his smaller but hard length slamming into her.

"...Do it again."

Richie clenches Bev's wide hips and swiftly gives her another. The impact sends ripples through her meaty ass. Every ensuing thrust sends repeated waves up her body. The sight of her juicy ass bouncing off of his crotch added to the elation he feels. The intricate & tingly impression her cunny leaves across the length of his dick builds the potency of his growing orgasm.

Beverly is pounded so hard her arms turn to jelly under each impact. She falls down on her face, arms pushing off the ground thrusting her hips back into Richie. Her pussy is quaking at his thoughrough fucking. The clubhouse is filled with the jubilation of moans & screams of their rutting. With a head filled with euphoria and stars dancing around her vision Beverly begins to black out. She's gaining on her allusive orgasm but not before Richie. Richie is too far gone by this point. His orgasm is at his feets nipping at his heels and he falls into it. With one last overpowered thrust Richie sends Beverly's lower half down to the grounds. Now laying flat underneath him he slams in once more. The slap of their sweaty bodies is deafened in the ear of Bev's that isn't cushioned by the blanket. Though she can still hear the huffing and puffing coming from behind her as Richie starts releasing his load into her cunny.

Feeling the warmth and fullness of him did feel incredible despite not cumming herself. Her own heat was burning her up to that point and in the fleeting moments after his final thrust that fire began to flicker out. Richie drops to his hand at Bev's sides with his thumping chest now resting against her back. Cold sweat dripping from his face across her damp back gets her to turn her head around. His softening length is still buried in her while she turns onto her side.

"Was that any good?"

"Yeah. Are you done?"

"Pretty sure."

"Do you think you can keep going?"

"You didn't finish?"

Beverly gives a small shake of her head. Richie hates himself for finishing early but he can feel his penis twitching inside her cum filled cunny.

"I think I can."

"Hang on."

Beverly twists her body around further until she's sitting on her backside looking at him. For the brief ten seconds needed for her to reposition herself Richie's limp member has slide out of her letting his creampie leak out of her unoccupied sex. Beverly holds her body up with her right hand firmly underneath her weight. Using the other she grabs Richie by the back of his neck and kisses him. Her lips pull from his between her egging him on to continue on through hoarse breaths.

"Make me cum Richie. Make me cum. I want to cum so badly."

Richie leans into the eager ginger putting her on her back. Their kissing remains steadfast to the ground even as Richie directs his softened shaft to Beverly's hungry entrance. Plunged back into her moist folds Beverly makes the realisation that she didn't feelin right without him inside her. He wasn't as big or hard as before but with her tongue almost slipping down his throat and his reckless humping that's hardly an issue after the first minute.

"Make me cum on your dick Richie."

Richie starts to work Beverly back up to the peak she was so closely ready to throw herself off of. And after just cumming inside her so hard only to be back seconds later as the second orgasm wasn't too far off. But he stuck it out for her. Making her feel as good as he did allowed him to keep his focus. He'd lost all attention to his surroundings solely intent on pounding the female Loser until she was satisfied. And that she would be. Richie hadn't noticed it until his next orgasm was calling again. Face tucked between Bever's girly chest Richie did make her cum. He fucked her so hard she had even cum a second time seconds after the first and was now close to a third. Looking up he saw her chin. Her grip was tight around him keeping his body as close to hers as humanly possible. Their bodies worked together in unison, heartbeats synced up to the millisecond as they reached their limits and began to climax.

"Fuck... fuck Richie! I'm cumming again...!"

He was sure he said something too but his own words if he did were lost on him. he could only hear the blaring beat of his heart in his ears, the twos panting breathes, & the sultry slaps of their sexes meeting under a layer of erotic juices and ecstacy laced sweat. Beverly dug her nails into Richie's back for the uptenth time during her monstrous orgasms. His back was a tapestry of her admiration, indents where she hadn't already broken the skin, small specks and trails of blood mixed with a sting of sweat. His body gave out as his orgasm ripped through his young body. This was the second time she came inside of Beverly but his load wouldn't be any less impressive. His jizz shot out in creamy globs that filled her womb and pussy. The further filling of her cunt felt incredible as she too experienced another mind blowing climax. The blur and stars had returned in full force to both she and he. They lay in a sweaty lump on the drenched cover for a while before either of them regained enough control over their exhausted forms to make a simple voluntary action. Four minutes after their simultaneous orgasm, Richie rolled off of Beverly's still throbbing body.

"...Even Bill didn't fuck me like that."

"Well, some guys just can't handle a lady like you."

"Then I'm glad you were man enough to..."

Beverly rolls onto her side, her head hanging over Richies a sthe two's lips connect again.

"I don't think I could go again Beverly. Give me a couple minutes."

She chuckles under her breath before kissing him again.

"I wouldn't blame you. You did perfect."

"Did I make you cum?"

"So much. Couldn't you hear."

"No. I kind of blacked out for a minute."

"Well... Richie."

Beverly descends letting her kisses venture down to Richie's shining neck.

"You made me cum... three times... I think, so fucking hard..."

"Yeah."

"Mhmmm huh. So that means I own you one."

She moves back up to his face for another kiss. They end up staring off into one another's eyes after that.

"I think I'll hold onto it for now."

"Okay."

Their eye contact lasts for a few seconds with neither talking or realizing how long they've stayed quiet.

"...I love you Bev."

"I love you too."

"Do you believe me?"

"I know you do. Yeah."

"What if I told you I really loved you? Like 'liked' you enough to 'love' you."

"Well what if I 'love' 'liked' you?"

"I'd say we're both full of shit."

Another passionate kiss follows their intimate laughter.

"I 'love' love you Richie Tozier."

"And I 'love' love you Beverly Marsh."

Beverly turns all the way around again this time laying on her stomach while resting her head on her folded arms.

"You know what I'm thinking?"

"No."

"Fine. What do you think I'm thinking?"

"I don't know. What?"

"Remember those times, at the quarry. When you guys would stare at me in my underwear."

"We were all in our underwear."

"I know. Usually I could see all of you through your tighty whities, especially after coming out of the water."

"What are you getting at Red."

"Nothing. But I am saying I knew you weren't the biggest."

"So."

"And yet every time I came out of that water, I knew I had all twelve of your eyes on me. And I also knew the six of you were pointing at me."

"I have no clue what you're on about."

"Uh huh. Tell me. Were you thinking about doing things to me, or was it just your hormones."

"We all did."

"...I know. But did you?"

"...Yeah. I mean, you're beautiful. Who wouldn't want to smash you."

"Richie..."

"Yeah."

"You're talking too much again."

"So what are you talking about."

"I honestly don't know, but... I just kind of feel like... I know it sounds weird but, I kind of wanted to do stuff with all of you."

Beverly turns her head to look at Richie who quickly whips his attention away making her laugh.

"Say something."

"That doesn't sound that weird... just slutty."

"You fuck you Richie."

"I didn't mean it."

"...I know ...You know, I've been thinking now?"

"You're thinking about how incredible I was in bed."

Her laughter fills the club house again and he joins her infectious cheer.

"Very funny. I wonder what else have you got in that bag of yours."

"Oh, not much, nothing really."

"Well you brought a whole blanket. I was wondering why you had a backpack all day. Were you planning on getting me alone in here the whole time?"

"And what if I was?"

"Then I'd expect you to have something else in your bag. You got a camera or something?"

"Eh, forget it. It doesn't matter."

"No, come on. I want to know. We've still got plenty of time. Two hours of whatever you want. Is there something you really don't want to do?"

"...I don't know."

"Oh come on Richie. It'll be our secret. I won't tell."

Beverly scoots her body closer to Richie's never taking her eyes off of him. He's got his eyes linked to her as well watching her as his demeanor shifts a degree.

"Do you want me to just drop it?"

"What do you mean when you say 'whatever'?"

"I mean whatever."

"You said whatever. But that doesn't mean you mean whatever."

"Do you want me to go on a crime spree with you Tozier?"

"Easy Bonnie. I'm just saying..."

Beverly cuts him off laying her hand on his chest.

"I say whatever. And I mean whatever."

"What if you don't want to?"

"Hey, I agreed to this. There's six of you. I don't see it getting weirder than that. In fact, it kind of feels normal to me... I guess. Either way, I agreed. I wanted to do this too. I want to make all of you feel good."

"And do whatever we want."

"Whatever you want. So spill your guts Clyde. I'm in it for the long haul."

Richie leans into Beverly kissing her coral lips.

"...You are so hot Bev."

She gives no response while biting her bottom lip. The smile on her face is apparent to them both even while starting into one another's eyes.

"So, backpack or move on?"

"I'll get it."

Richie gets up to get his backpack. Beverly watches him go holding her smile.

"You know, I hope all of the rest of you have cute butts."

"You like what you see?"

"You're making it two for six so far."

While Richie grabs his bag Beverly rolls over to her discarded pants. From her back pocket she pulls out a crushed cigarette box & her lighter. Richie sits down next to Bev as she takes a drag and blows a billow of smoke up like a tower that falls over her nakedness. Her sparkling blue eyes trace the roof of the clubhouse to Richie.

"...What?"

Richie makes a nod to the cigarette.

"It's my last one. You sure?"

"Don't be stingy Bonnie."

Bev scoffs at him then flicks the butt off the side of the blanket shedding the growing ashes before passing it off to Richie. He takes a puff and then another.

"What's this big secret? The suspense is killing me."

Richie slips her the cigarette and reaches into the backpack. The first thing he pulls out he lays on the blanked between them. A hint of confusion crosses her mind until it fades when she realizes what he's laid down. A sex toy, a set of anal beads to be precise. There's a pause in their banter when Beverly sits up and looks on at the vulgar toy.

"...Oh, shit."

"Too weird now?"

"...No. I didn't think you'd be..."

"Be what?"

"An ass man. Took you for a tit one."

"Yours are pretty sweet."

"Thank you. They're still yours for now."

Beverly places her cigarette between her lips freeing up her hand to pick up the beads.

"Are you gonna help me put them in or do you just want to watch me do it?"

"...Actually."

"Do you want to do it yourself?"

"I was thinking you could put it in me."

"Oh."

"I know it's weird..."

"I'm not saying anything."

"You want to."

"Actually I'm more interested in finding out where you got it."

"My mom's nightstand drawer."

"No way. Starting our crime spree early."

"Please. She wouldn't notice it was missing even if it were on the kitchen table."

"Is it the only one?"

Richie glances off, actually embarrassed to answer her. But Beverly can see it all over his face and her's lights up.

"You little freaking perv."

Beverly takes one last drag then puts the cigarette out.

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"Yeah. Yes."

Beverly crawls over getting face to face with Richie. Richie closes his eyes letting Beverly's breathing over her collarbone and the heat of her form being the only way he knows she's still close.

"Do you want me to put these up your ass Richie?"

"Do we really have to do this?"

"Yes. I didn't get to try foreplay with Bill. Answer the question."

"...Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"...I want you to stick them up my ass."

"Do you want to be my bitch?"

"Bev."

"Come on."

"Do we have to do this?."

"Do this for me."

"Can't you just do it and not make it weird."

"It's not weird. I've heard about guys who lick this. Some of the girls at school even talk about it. Peggy Reynolds has a sister in college with a boyfriend she says likes it when she licks his butthole before and after they have sex. I think it's kind of hot in a way."

"Are you saying you want to lick my ass?"

"Are you saying you want to be my bitch?"

"Yes. I want to be your bitch."

"Then kiss me."

Richie oblieges linking their lips together. Beverly quickly takes initiative to be more aggressive. A minute into kissing Richie is on his back with Beverly on top of him. He reaches up letting his fingertips and light touch nuzzle atop her goosebump covered skin. Though she isn't going for this. Beverly reaches down removing his hands from her ass & back and pins them down above his head.

"What are..."

Beverly slips her tongue into his mouth and he quiets up. With Beverly's tongue whipping around in his mouth Richie's cock begins to swell. The twitch nudges Bev against her thigh.

"It feels like you're getting ready."

Bevely sits up a little on Richie's waist.

"Stick out your tongue."

His wet tongue comes forth. Beverly treats it to more taste as she spits on it. He keeps it out afterwards, she's not done with it yet. Beverly makes an "O" with her lips and begins sucking on his tongue as she had with his dick. With a slurping pop she frees his tongue. Saliva trails from her bottom lip & chin over Richie.

He receives several soggy kisses down his slender frame. Beverly takes her time and the maximum pleasure making her way to do Richie's swelling shaft. The partially erect length of meat hops up occasionally from the rest of his bodily stimulus but it's when she slurps his cock back into her mouth does he become fully erect again. The extent of her wet kisses don't end there as she finishes off his cock with one last lengthy suck and moves to teasing his testicles. Richie moans out as she plays with his sack on her tongue.

Finally she moves even lower. By now Richie is all for her doing whatever she wants to him. With a gentle nudging he spreads his legs and ass cheeks wide open so that her tongue can continue to explore him. The tip of which licks up the spit dripping down his crack and finds the boy's anus. She makes a few passing circles around it to tease him further. Beverly tastes her own spit & pre-cum slipping between his parted cheeks and returns to his asshole. His puckered hole puts up a bit of resistance as her tongue attempts to spread him though it's not for long. He wants her to go deeper and her tongue is capable enouth that with a bit more proding she's tongue fucking him in the ass with her determined pink organ.

"Ahhh! Anhhh!"

"You like it."

"I like it a lot. Go deeper."

"Okay. But we can't forget about this."

Beverly continues to toss his salad but this time brings one of her hands to his cock.

"Before your time is up, you're going to fuck me in my ass. I don't want you to be the only one."

Richie is unable to respond other than moaning and an occasion sharp gasp for air. Beverly is getting turned on by the whimpering he's doing and slides her tongue deep up his rectum. Advancing to two inches and then three Beverly has her whole tongue as far as she can extend it past her lips is quirming up Richie's ass. Her lips are locked around his anus as she works his insides over. There's a moment she knows she won't be able to go as deep as either of them would like and that's where the beads would come into play. But first she wanted to relish in the taste of his ass for a bit longer.

When the time came her tongue slithered free leaving Richie's anus spread open just a little. No longer puckered up she inserted one of her fingers into her mouth, lubing the digit up for a second before sliding it into his sphincter. Occupying his tight hole Beverly takes the opportunity to flick her eager tongue across his taint, going back and forth from his bald scrotum and the hole squeezing her index. She travels between the three stops of licking around her finger, sucking on his pouch, and gobbling down on his cock. So it's no wonder that shortly after getting accustomed to her new rhythm Richie is ready to blow. Either one is enough but all three coming one after another is too much for him and his dick sputters. White lines are released from his thick head and he covers his own chest & stomach.

"Shit, whoops. Looks like we missed that chance."

Beverly gradually extracts her finger up until the final knuckle and then flicks the last bit out making him shiver.

"Didn't get the chance to put them in. Guess we'll have to try again."

Before then though Beverly descends over Richie and licks up his load from his body. This recent climax has his heart pounding fast in his chest. His skin hops accordingly all the way down to his stomach where she's licking. Gathering it up, Bev doesn't actually swallow any of it and instead opts to collect it in the back of her mouth. Cleaning him off the ginger moves up to his face and exposes her tongue now lightly glossed in his semen. Richie doesn't speak, he can guess what she wants to do and not much of him objects to it. He opened his mouth with his tongue extending out under hers. Bever;y lets the concoction of spit, sweat, & semen pour from her tongue into Richie's mouth. Passing most of the contents to him, Beverly lowers down kissing Richie. The two make out with plenty of the mix swishing back and forth between their mouths and tongues.

Beverly's vigorous tonguing as well as the grinding her dripping cunt is doing to him has Richie in a blank state of mind. His body seemingly begins moving on its own. Beverly notices when she feels his erection brushing against her thighs and slit. She repositions a tad and thrusts down letting his dick slip back into her pussy. Beverly fucks herself on her friend's dick never letting go of Richie's wrists or ending their tongue kissing. Her eyes open into it seeing Richie getting into it and chooses then to stop. She lifts her hips and his dick flops out of her pussy.

"Unh-uh. We still haven't put your toy in. Get on your hands and knees."

After a little repositioning Richie turns onto his stomach. Beverly doesn't move off of him, compelling him to brute force his way into the new stance. Beverly begins to show why she didn't move by laying a continuous stream of kisses against the nape of his neck. The line of sweet pecks move to the left of his neck then to the right. Her closeness provides her with enough reach to curls around his lean frame and jerks his drenched sex.

Semen splatters onto the cover as Beverly milks Richie's dick. Her kisses proceed past his shoulders and shoulder blades down his spin. Richie detects her presence shuddering with every other wet smooch on his skin. Beverly comes to a spot as her lips meet the crack of his rump. The boy shivers under Bev's tongue now slithering between his cheeks. A big smile forms around her exploring tongue upon hearing Richie's moaning intensify the deeper she goes.

A few inches lower between his ass Beverly reaches his anus. At that point she releases his dick so that she can bring both hands to his butt and spread him wide open. For the first time she gets a good look at an actual butthole and seeing it winking glosses in her spit she's eager to get back at it. Richie does everything he can not to scream out in pleasure with Beverly's tongue squirming around and over his anus. Just under that his dick & balls twitch repeatedly thanks to her. His audible delight is unable to be restrained for long the second Beverly inserts her wagging tongue into his fleshy ring. Richie gives in to the sheer glee of his rimming and drops to his elbows. The bump alerts Beverly whoo stops.

"Where do you think you're going Richie. Back on your hands."

"That's not fair Bev."

"Unh-uh. If you want this then on your hand."

Richie digs into his well of strength to get back to his hands.

"Good boy."

She goes back to fucking him in the ass with her tongue almost sending Richie back down but he holds out. Sure that his anus has been significantly lubed up Beverly removes her tongue leaving a slightly gaped tunnel two inches deep in his sphincter. The oral invasion is quickly changed to Beverly replacing it with the two fingers she had just slid out from her pussy.

"Fuck your ass is so tight."

The squishing sounds of her fingers slickly burying themselves in his ass puts a big smile on Beverly's face while she giggles at Richie's enjoyment.

"How does it feel to have my fingers up your ass?"

"It feels so good."

"Do you want it deeper?"

"Yes."

Beverly slows her finger pumping a bit. Having been sliding them in half way for now she takes her time pushing them up to her knuckles.

"Do you want me to go fast?"

"Yes!"

Richie's head springs up as his core is spread open deeper than before but after she begins scissoring them to open his ass further he finally breaks. His voice trembles and he screams out. The miniature orgasm distracts him from the fact that Beverly slips her fingers from his asshole. The heat of his ass fades leaving a burning sting on her fingers. She pulls them apart amazed at the lubrication of his ass stretches to three thick & slimy clear ropes.

"Oh my god."

Beverly grabs onto Richie's shoulder. He's pulled up to her and she clings to his back.

"Look what your ass did."

Beverly lifts her finger to his mouth which Richie accepts without a word.

"Mmmm. How's your ass taste?"

Richie gives her an answer by plunging his tongue into her mouth. A sloppy kiss insues for a little as the two love tasting the intense flavor of their erotic actions.

"I think you're ready. Lay down and spread your pretty ass for me."

While he does this Beverly grabs the anal beads at the duos side. Richie spreads his legs while hooking his arms around them to spread his further apart. The clattering of the plastic balls is a bit terrifying for him and the sly smirk on his friend's face does little to ease him. His agitation is put to rest however when she is silhouetted by his cock. Beverly's face fades from his sight but lingers in his mind with his eyes closed. Beverly eagerly gets back to licking Richie's anus open. By the time his opened pink hole is dripping win spit Beverly is ready to introduce Richie's toy. The chain of balls each one roughly the size of a golf ball is brought to his back entrance. The first of seven balls is pushed at his asshole, Beverly grinning ear to ear seeing his anus spread open to fully encompass it. Richie's vocals add to the overall joy she's experiencing as the second orb expands his sphincter and vanishes up his ass.

"You'd better not finish before the whole thing is in."

Beverly is extremely turned on by the display. Watching Richie's head tossing and turning as the third bead is swallowed by his back pussy. His voice hitching a decibel as his ass is stretched out past his initial limits. The way his dick pulsates on his stomach and the pre-cum on his head splashes around on his stomach. Beverly bends over Richie's body, her lips landing on his chest while she runs her tongue over his nipple. Following the first she moves to his other nipple, licking and sucking at the little protrusion of flesh. Richie again sweaty and panting watches Beverly straddle his body.

"I hope you're ready."

Beverly pulls her fingers from her cunny, digits dripping in her juices, more flowing down her inner thighs even more.

"I want to cum so badly... and I want you to cum with me."

Richie's dick stands straight as Beverly sinks down on it. With everything in her favor, Beverly's slit is craving more attention other than a distracted finger. His dick enters her well moistened pussy and simultaneously Beverly pinches one of her own nipples as she pushes the final bead in the line into Richie's asshole. Wild and carless bucking allows Beverly to take her friend's dick all the way in while Richie relocates his positioning thrusting up into her. Their sultry fucking has Beverly heated and sweaty much like Richie beneath her. The ginger moans out as the filling pleasure builds through her again. Richie moans out in unison with both his cock being used by Beverly and every thrust causing him to clench his body and his ass clenches on the set of beads. The ring at the end of the beads flops around dangling from his anus which Beverly tugs on. Every few times their sexes slam against one another she pulls just enough to pull one to two of the final orbs from his ass just to force it back in. The dual sensation of Beverly's actions has Richie ready to cum at any moment.

"I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too... And you'd better cum inside me."

Bever bucks her hips with her left hand firm against his chest.

"Fuck me like you mean it Rich."

The boy obeys her words. His hand flew up to her hips, pulling her to his hips hitting her like a piston.

"Agh! Ahhh! Fuck... harder Richie! Harder!

The juicy impacts last for what feels like a fraction of a second and an eternity simultaneously and yet when the climax comes neither seems long enough to describe how it feels. Almost forgetting to do so as her orgasm travels up her spine and wrecks her, Beverly pulls on the loop of the cord freeing the foot long sex toy from Richie's rectum proceeding him emptying his sack into her. The two make an ensemble of noises during their unified orgasm. Wails, panting, beastly grunting and groaning as their primal urges are met. Beverly rocks on top of Richie, her orgasm surprisingly tame in comparison to Richie's this time with the addition of the beads.

"Fuuuuuuck."

Beverly drops to Richie's side.

"How was it that time?"

Richie can barely collect himself to answer her.

"Fuck."

She laughs at him and watches his chest rise and fall.

"Did you think it would be like that?"

Richie shakes his head, his body numb and breathing heavy. Bev lays one of her hands on his chest, then walking her fingers up to his neck. The boy is covered in an ocean of sweat after getting worked up. She playfully boops him on the tim of his nose then sits up as she grabs the anal beads from below. The toy is covered in Richie's slimey body lubrication.

"...Looks like your ass had a good time."

A small strand of his asses lubricant dangles from the first bead that Beverly pops into her mouth.

"Mmmm. Your ass tastes good."

Richie watches her take up to the third bead in her mouth and turns on his side while she pulls them past her lips.

"...Bev."

"Yeah."

"I brought some other stuff too."

A satisfied grin brightens up her face. With a new fire under her ass Beverly climbs up to her knees crawling over to the backpack. Richie smiles seeing the bigger smile on Beverly who looks back over her shoulder.

"What the fuck Richie."

"Too much?"

"What exactly did you have in mind for today?"

"I thought we'd just have some fun. And, I guess I..."

Beverly moves back to his side with the bag.

"...How much of this is for me?"

She hangs above Richie lifting his head up by his chin when he tries to look away.

"It's okay. It's me. It's just us, remember."

"So, will you?"

"Of course. Especially if you will."

"Definitely."

Richie sits up on his knees in front of Beverly. Beverly lifts the set of anal beads up presenting them.

"Think you can help me out."

"Sure."

"Open wide and try not to swallow."

"I thought you'd want me to."

"Trust me you will, I haven't forgot. I've still got some for us. But okay. Don't swallow this time."

Richie opens his mouth for her to use. Before using the beads, Beverly gives her tongue to his mouth. Their wet kiss comes to an end with Beverly pushing the first orb into Richie's mouth.

"Let me know if you can't handle it."

Richie rolls his eyes just as Beverly lifts the cord higher up and the second slides over his tongue. He's up to the third and it reaches the back of his mouth.

"Almost half way. You've got it."

Now Beverly pushes the cord further into Richie's gullet. He's four beads down from the full seven and he can feel his esophagus expanding around the toy. By the fifth and sixth come and his throat is feeling tight. Beverly lifts her other hand to his neck, feeling as the multiple orbs stretch out his neck. She can feel each of them as they pass down his airway. Which is even better feeling them come out when she pulls on them.

"Impressive. How about you give me a hand and then we keep using your mouth."

Richie takes the beads from her. She lifts her arms up for him to wrap his around her waist. Beverly then spreads her ass wide open so he can introduce the string of beads to her ass. The new pleasure of having the thick balls entering her ass makes her bite her lip. Three in and she can't contain herself moaning out following the fourth. Beverly gives in to her impulse, giving her tongue to Richie to wrestle with and her squeal reverberates through their open maws. The last ball is engulfed by her pink hole and Richie moves his tongue from his friend's mouth down her oily body. Her breasts & nipples are drenched in layers of sweat which drives him to lick every inch of her being.

"Mhmm mmmm... No..."

Richie is more than willing to continue pleasing her chest with his mouth and squeezing her thick rear but she pulls him by his hair to her face.

"Later... right now it's my turn."

Beverly picks up the newest toy she'd taken from Richie's bag. A lengthy swollen strap-on, about seven inches, veins running along the length, fairly realistic to the real thing. She lifts it up and playfully slaps the faux cock against his check.

"I'm gonna fuck you. And then, if I say so, and you take this like a good little boy... I'll let you fuck me again...in the ass."

"Alright."

"Now. Open your mouth and get me ready."

Beverly stands up and puts on the strap-on. Richie never breaks eye contact with her even when she holds his face between her thumb and finger and pulls him onto the strap-on. Beverly slowly thrusts into his mouth getting accustomed to thrusting like a boy. The thought of penetrating Richie the way he had her is peaking ever higher after spotting the wearable toy. In addition the sight of Richie on his knees so eager to explore the side of himself that she's never had expected to see is thrilling in ways that she can't even say. Richie as well takes to his new role rather well having the thick cock shoved all the way down his throat when Beverly holds him close by the back of his head. Nearly ten seconds pass before her squeezes at her forearm to signal her. She releases her partner's head and he springs from her intaking with a deep gasp.

"I hope you can keep up. That last one looked like it killed you."

"You wish. You're not getting off that easy. We've still got more time and I'm not missing the chance to fuck you in the ass and mark it as mine before any of the others get that chance."

"That we do. But this time I get to fuck you in the ass. So get down and spread your cute little ass for me and try to take this before I try to take yours."

"Yes ma'am."

Richie turns around and lowers himself to his hands. Beverly has another position in mind for him. With a firm hand on his back and a gleeful giggle, Beverly pushes Richie down. His hands are unable to keep himself up from the unexpected push and he hits hard on his chest, arms pinned under him. Beverly places her hands on his thighs and eggs him to spread his legs further which he does.

"What are you doing?"

"Enjoying the view right now..."

Beverly takes the opportunity to lay a couple kisses on Richie's butt cheeks and a playful lick up his open anus.

"Your ass looks even cuter with your asshole all spread open like this."

She slides a finger into his meat making him moan while still moving forward and pulling one of his arms from under her weight and out from between his legs.

"I want you to keep busy. I don't want you to be wholly selfish."

Beverly pulls his second arm out leaving his face firm against the cover, arms pulled between his spread legs.

"You got to have fun with the beads. Now you're going to help me. Before I cum, you're going to play with them and pull them out before I cum. Then maybe, like I promised Bill... I'll let you fuck me some more when this is all done if you want."

Richie struggles to move in his awkward position but he can't before Beverly takes her place at his back. The seven inches of rubber tests Richie's entrance as the realistic tip pokes into his rear opening. Richie sucks up a gasp of air through his gritted teeth with the introduction of the first few inches. This evolves into deep groans to being sodomized by the stocky length of Beverly's plaything. She gets a good few thrusts in having close to the full length enveloped in his anus.

"Don't forget about me Richie."

Beverly slants her body over Richie's, her soft bosom sweeping across his bare back. The intrusion of his ass subsides momentarily given that Beverly is equally concerned about putting his trapped arms to good use. The girl directs his hands to the looped end of the cord. Richie's trembling fingers hook on the loop.

"There you go."

Beverly places her dominant hand on the covers to maintain her bent positioning over the dark haired boy. as she begins thrusting again. WIth her other however ther ginger takes up a bit of multi-tasking, pumping Richie stiff pre-cum dripping shaft. As he's fucked wide open Richie is able to bring himself to focus somewhat on something other than being filled up from behind. He tugs on the cord expelling two beads from Beverly's asshole. The rush of which rewards him with a series of harder and deeper thrusts. He's taking all seven inches of the light skinned cock. Another perk are the tender kisses placed over his shoulders and back, some of which happen to be accompanied by a lingering tongue.

Richie employs his other hands fingers to propel the orbs back into Bev's bunghole. Between her surprising skilled and intense fucking he mimics the beads work Beverly employeedon him, though pulling two to four of the seven beads from her ass and pushing them back in at differing speeds and amount every time. On a few occasions he misses a step as a result of Beverly tearing his asshole apart while at the same time she's jerking his cock in unison, thrusting into him has his cock pulled towards him while she pulls his foreskin away from her as she pulls out.

"Bev... Oh shit Beverly..."

"Not yet."

Beverly lets Richie's dick go. His cock springs up slapping his stomach painting a bit of him with stringy clear cum. Her hand lifts up to Richie's chest. His heart is thumping like mad and she knows he won't last much longer. This leads to her lifting Richie from his downed position. The two are now up, his back pressed and squeezed to her chest.

"I cum first, not you. Now make me cum or you won't."

Beverly grabs his hand and brings it to her ass. He quickly finds the cord dangling between her cheeks again. Following him playing with her ass, the ginger starts up her thrusting again.

"Every time you get close to cumming and I haven't... I'm gonna stop and let you calm down."

"But my balls are starting to hurt. You can't leave me like this Bev. I have to cum."

"Well so do I. Do your job right and we both will. You said you'd be my bitch."

"I am your bitch. Don't stop."

Beverly holds into Richie's hips, slamming into his ass while giving a handful of kisses and licks to each side of his neck.

"You want me to make your cute little cock cum, don't you. I know you want to stick your tiny dick in my ass."

Richie moans out loud getting ficuked harder as time goes on. Beverly lets out her own with waves of pleasure hitting her deep in her ass. Her hand returns to the boy's dick, spending some time fondling his dripping length while also messaging his sack. But now Beverly lifts her other hand from his hip considering he's doing fine enough to thrust his body into Beverly's humping. She lifts it to his chest and pinches his erect nipples.

"Harder! Harder!"

"That's it. Fuck! ...You're making me so wet. You might make me cum if you keep this up... but you won't any time soon."

With that said she removes her hand from his groin and lifts it up to applying some pressure to Richie's neck. The last few thrusts Beverly gives to Richie comes slower between one another ending with one last powerful impact. She holds the full length deep in his rectum, the thrust sending shivers through Richie.

"You have to do better bitch."

Beverly returns her hands to his side and pumps her cock into his ass in her default attempt to build Richie to his denied orgasm. In lieu of continuing on much like before however Richie fights his craving of her hammering hips. Beverly is curious about this when she feels her imitation dick slip free of his swollen ass and pass between his adorable butt. The ginger is about to word her confusion but Richie moves fast leaving little room in time for him to turn around and face her.

Richie stands up on wobbly legs after such a thourough anal pounding. He crouches down lowering himself closer to her level but never falls to it. His ass spreads open due to his legs parting to each side of her and the tip of Beverly's dick is taken into him. Beverly grabs and holds onto his weight by each of his cheeks helping ease him down in the new position. Richie's normally pale face is bright red, covered in sweat, looking to Beverly as he lowers himself further onto her.

"Fuck me Bev."

Totally submissive and willing Richie curls his arms around Beverly. He nestles his head against her neck and chest, kissing his aggressor, tasting her breasts and nipples.

"...There's my little bitch."

"I'm your bitch."

With arms behind her Richie taks hold of the anal beads and begins fucking Beverly's ass with them. The rapid insertion and deletion of various sizes in her rectum overwhelms the ginger. His slow pace felt incredible, but the speedy rate on the other hand is tremendously far superior. The only thing she can do to deal with the immense ecstasy is to pull Richie fully onto her length. Where Richie fucks her ass with the length of beads, Beverly fucks him with the length of the rubbery cock, the two crying out in collective rapture. Richie suckles on one of Beverly's bouncing breasts evoking titillating bawling from her. And at times Beverly is doing the same. She buries her mouth against his neck and nipples, jerking his dick hard, scratching at his back. The powerful fucking lasts but a few minutes but the two can hardly handle such pleasure. A twin howl echoes through the clubhouse upon a simultaneous orgasm. Beverly's slit gushes out with plenty of her shimmering translucent sweet nectar leaking from her. Richie's previous creampie also escapes from her oozing slit adding to the messy puddle of fluids beneath them. Their bodies are effectively torn down and destroyed by an orgasm unlike any they've ever experienced. They fall down with Beverly trying to catch Richie to no avail. But hanging so close as his cock erupts a massive load of semen is blown over the two. Richie & Beverly gaze into one another's eyes for the dwindling time of their climaxes to whittle away to a fleeting memory.

"That's a good little bitch."

Beverly cups Richie's face and he mirrors her as they make out. Beverly lifts herself up but her weak arms mean she has to take her time.

"You look so cute when you're getting fucked in the ass."

"You're pretty cute yourself, when your ass is getting fucked."

"Then you're in for another treat. Unless you want me from behind."

"Right now I want to go to sleep."

They laugh out loud for while still too tired to actually get up. Beverly moves off of his side and lays on her back this time. Her fake dick remains stiff poking up into the air unlike Richie's now flaccid length resting in a pool of semen on his stomach. Beverly wipes up a bit of the cums painting her stomach and licks it from her fingers.

"But are you still going to fuck me in my ass."

"Yeah. how much time do we have left."

"...Not sure. I'm pretty sure not too long though."

"Man we need a damn clock in this place."

Beverly laughs again trying to hold it down.

"Okay mama. Before we had back to the children, what say you and me get more sexy time in."

"Okay daddy. Care to do me in the ass though."

"I'd love nothing more."

"But you might have to help me."

Beverly lifts and spreads her legs revealing the set of beads hanging from her asshole. Four of the beads are out with three still inside of her.

"When you pulled, you left a few."

"How about you try to squeeze them out for me."

"Kinky. Okay."

Beverly spreads her cheeks even wider. It takes a bit of struggling and several moans, Beverly manages to pop one of the beads out of her ass.

"Fuck!"

"So hot."

"Thank you. But I don't think I can do that again."

"No problem."

Richie takes over bending over Beverly's crotch. He gives her pussy a couple licks, cleaning her of their combined juices then finally pulls the beads out of her ass.

"Shit! Fuck!"

With her ass spread out out as far as she can, Richie slides his partially erect member into her gaping hole. After her orgasms even with the small trail of beads lingering in her ass has her anal canal has tightened up a deal to Richie feeling as it had when it first entered her pussy. Richie slams into her ass with everything he has left. Still wearing the strap-on, Beverly's cock flops back and forth between their bodies through his thrusting. For the rest of their time together, Richie fucked and filled Beverly's ass with his load of semen. The first time he shudders and clenches up while his seed pours into her. The second and third time he thrusts through it. Beverly cums twice during this and sprays Richie in a thin glaze of her pussy's juices. Richie shows a newfound level of endurance as he manages to make it to a fourth. For this last one he jumps up and jerks off over her face. His weakest stream so far covered Beverly's shiny freckled face in multiple lines and pools of jizz. He drops to his knees over her body.

"Impressive. You gonna clean up your mess?"

Richie smirks before descending over Beverly's smiling face. His tongue licks up this load of semen from her cheeks and chin. Beverly beats him to the bit having landed on her lips and has no poor feelings for doing so seeing how hungry for it he is. Upon cleaning her off, Beverly opens her mouth to accept the shared treat between them, Richie swallows every drop himself. A flicker of disappointment passes Bev but it's alleviated somewhat as Richie sits down on her face. His sack rests over her eyes and forehead while she takes some pleasure in eating his asshole out wishing he was filled with the semen of a real cock so she could void his rectum of the creamy cum. Richie would later eclipsed her favorable mood with a sudden sense of elation with him heading south on her beautiful body and latching his lips around her puckered cavernous orifice and sucks the cum from her instead. Drained of her anal creampies Beverly is more than pleased when he comes back up and drenches her mouth in cum.

With the last of their energy spent, the two Losers take a rest. Beverly sparks her cigarette to cap off the time she's spent with Richie. The boy in question takes a few tokes from the half finished though after a rough coughing fit he leaves the activity for her to finish off.

"Fuck..."

"What?"

"...I'm really thinking, I'm doing this four more times."

"Are you thinking about changing your mind.?"

"Fuck no. This has been the best week of my life and I'm only two days in."

Beverly turns to her side to watch Richie. he does the same and ends up with Beverly twirling her finger around in his dark locks.

"What are you doing?"

"...Dunno. Do you mind me looking at you?"

"No. Still planning on resting on Saturday?"

"There's no way I'm not. Having this much sex is crazy. I'll be lucky to walk next week."

"Who do you think will be the craziest?"

"I have no clue. Maybe Mike... Ben... Stan could..."

"A sausage still wrapped in its case."

"Richie."

"Too much?"

"Feeling jealous about bigger boys."

"That was too much."

"Don't worry. Your size is safe with me. Just like your idea of fun."

"No duh. It's me we're talking about. But thanks."

"You're welcome. Though I'm not sure why it would matter."

"Why would it not. Guys compare everything. Houses. Cars. Wives. Girlfriends. How much you can eat. How far you can piss. Down to who has the worse farts."

"You're disgusting."

"Says the one who went alone with all of my depravity & is planning on fucking four other guys."

"You know I can kick your ass."

"Might still pale in comparison to what else you did."

"Which you loved. 'Fuck me Bev. Don't stop. Harder! Harder!' So don't get cute."

"Remember, 'I'm cute when I'm getting fucked in the ass'. So, did you lick Bill's ass."

"Wouldn't you like to know... Besides, I don't know why. I mean look. You weren't as big as Bill..."

"Thanks a lot."

Beverly slaps him on his arm and tries not to laugh with his childish chuckling.

"But... you still ended up making me cum, a fuck ton of times dumbass. A few of them were even more intense than with Bill. Plus I had a total bitchin' time all around. Big dick, little dick, I could care less if I cum."

Beverly goes a bit further rolling on top of him.

"And on top of that. As far as I see it, having the smallest dick, you made me cum the hardest so far out of two other boys who were doing me at the same time. Compare that with them."

Beverly remains on top of him long enough that she can feel his dick swelling and rubbing against her cunny bringing a bit of satisfied pride.

"I'll take it one more time is out of the question."

"Sorry Richie. But unless you've got a way to get up to 88 mph..."

"You never know."

"We should get back to the theater. Remember you guys came to Bill's house."

"Technically The 'Burbs is only an hour and forty-two minutes."

"And it takes like five minute to get back."

"Around fifteen minutes."

"I don't know. Can you say if I said yes, you could fuck me just once and make us both cum in that time? Because you won't be getting a second chance and then you'd be riding back with a stiffy in your pants which you can compare with them."

Richie takes a beat to think about it not sure if he could bring himself to stop.

"Let's go Richie."

Beverly stands up and goes to retrieve her clothing. Richie somberly follows her over to the pile but ultimately delivers a swift and firm palm to Beverly's rear. The unexpected slap makes the ginger gasp and hop off her feet. Barely having the chance to turn around Richie is at her back, arms wrapped around her groping at her breasts, and his dick vigorously ramming into her cunt from behind.

"Ahhh!"

"I'm pretty sure I can."

"Perfect. Then shut your mouth and fuck me already."

Richie pushes Beverly against the wall making sure to slam his length into her.

"Spread your ass."

Beverly obeys taking more and more lively thrusts as he rushes to bring them both to one final orgasm in the clubhouse.


	3. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly was two friends down with four more to go. It was Tuesday and that meant she would get to spend two hours with Stan now. Coming after her surprising time with Richie in the clubhouse, Beverly is interested in seeing what's in store for her today. And when Stan tells her the details of how and where he'd like to spend their two hours, she's more than intrigued by it.

With Tuesday morning here, Beverly marveled in her own confidence that she'd almost conquered half of her group of friends. And after today it would be half. It was a strange feeling to know she would be doing it with four other different boys, but she loved all of them and most of the feeling she had was butterflies.

Bill had started off her sex filled week relatively normally. At least up until his little brother Georgie got involved. So technically she had been with three others so far but he wasn't a part of the Losers. But Richie is where her week turned. It was only the second day and she got to experience one hell of a two hour romp with the boy. Or after she'd been with them they could be considered men. It was a good thing they would keep their individual days a secret between them with only Bev knowing all of the details, because there was no way she could begin explaining what had happened with her and Richie yesterday in the clubhouse.

As she lay in bed before getting up her mind started pondering what would her time with Stan be like. If it were anything like with the previous boy, no amount of mental gymnastics could prepare her for what or how many times she would be cumming today.

Later in the day the seven tween end up at the ice cream shop. It'd been a while since any of them had been there and they figured it'd be a nice treat to have. For most of the day it was all of them with little separation. Because of thes for the past hours Beverly has been giving Stan the occasional eye to see if he'd make the first move by hinting she was ready. But he only smiled back. And that only lasted until they'd eaten about half of their soft serve cones as they walked the streets of Derry.

"It's so fucking boring."

"You've been saying that for the past half hour Richie."

"That's why we got ice cream. We thought it might shut you up."

"There's only one thing that'll keep Richie quiet. So until you see a mullet I think we're stuck with him."

"Cute as always Red. Nobodies afraid of Bowers."

"Care to say that to his face."

"You mean while he still has once."

"Ben's right, you'd never say that to his face."

"I'd say it to your mother."

"Yeah, yeah my mother."

"Am I boring you Eddie."

"Yeah Richie you're boring me. That's why we're hanging out."

"All I'm saying is we should do something?"

"You know what. He's right."

"He is."

"Yes. You guys should do something."

Beverly moves over next to Stan and hooks her arm around with his.

"I think it would be productive if you found a way to occupy yourselves. Stan and I on the other hand have plans."

"We do?

"Wait, you're ditching us, now?"

"Now you know how that feels."

Richie looks over at Eddie but he puts his hands up.

"I'm just saying."

"This has been riveting, but we have to go. We'll see you in about two hours.

Beverly walks off with Stan by her side. The others however stand there watching them head up a small hill.

"Try not to kill Richie."

"...I can't believe she would do that."

Richie's comment gets the others to look at him.

"Dames am I right? Who needs 'em."

"So what do you guys want to do until they get back?"

"There's a fair going on down in the square."

"Eddie?"

"Sure."

"Ben?"

"Cool with me."

"Alright then, let's go."

"Shouldn't we tell them where to find us."

"You guys can head on without me, I'll catch up with you."

Mike, Ben, & Eddie start to cross the street heading back into the heart of the town. Richie on the other hand watches Bill jog up the hill.

"Richie, you coming or not?"

"I'm coming. Which is more than I can say for you fellas. It must suck being virgins and all."

"Richie loses his virginity and now he really thinks he's the king who slept with half the girls in Derry."

"No, he actually has. I've heard the many many false stories."

"There's nothing false about my exploits. These lips have seen more vag than yours have seen your inhaler Eds."

"Yeah a whole two and their names were Beverly & Marsh"

"And don't forget about Right Hand. I hear she's got one heck of a grip."

"Keep laughing. But until your days are here I'm still ahead."

The four boys carry on down the street. Eventually Bill makes it back to them before they arrive at the fairgrounds. Beverly and Stan end up stopping at a park. There a few kids playing around that for the most part ignore the bigger kids that have wandered over. Beverly sits down on one of the swing sets before Stand gets a chance to sit.

"Care to give me a push."

He nods and grabs onto the chains of the swing. With modest push she starts rocking forward and back. In the occupied swing next to her a little girl turns to watch him occasionally pushing her further.

"Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Are you talking to us?"

The girl nods her head.

"No. We're just good friends."

"Speak for yourself Stanley. This is love."

"She's joking."

The young girl brings her feet down stopping herself mid swing. The two of them watch, then she gets up and goes over to grab Stan by his hand. Beverly gets a kick out of it and laughs as the girl sits Stan down next to Beverly.

"Boyfriends and girlfriends sit together all the time."

"I already told you..."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The girl runs off after leaving them smiling at each other.

"Be careful Stan, you're blushing. I think it's contagious."

He stifles a laugh and kicks up off the wood chips beneath his feet. The two swing together with Beverly watching Stan who keeps his face forward and barely looks over.

"Are you going to tell me why you're such a Gloomy Gus?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"You know, my mistake. You've been such a beacon of sunshine since you showed up."

"This is me."

"Mmmm... no, Stan. No... You see, there's you, quiet. A little reserved. But not really distracted. And you look distracted."

"Oh..."

"Oh. I've been watching you all day."

"I hadn't noticed."

"I noticed. And I'm almost guaranteed everyone else did too. Now spill."

"...It's nothing important."

"If that were true then I'd like to think you would be kissing me instead you've hardly said anything all day."

Beverly reaches over and punches him in the arm.

"Ow."

"Hey, you're looking at me now... Come on Stan, what's wrong?"

"...It's, my dad ...my life."

"What did he say?"

"It's this stupid ceremony. I mean, it's not stupid but..."

"...Come here."

Stan looks over at Bev who's swinging with her amr extended.

"Turn around."

Stan stops himself and turns in his seat to face the same direction as her. Then he grabs her hand. The two then continue swinging.

"I love him... But sometimes, he just. Like the other day. I was practicing, rehearsing for my Bar Mitzvah. And I messed up like always. And no matter what I said he was not hearing it. he kept saying that I was just a failure and that I'd never amount to anything in life if I can't even learn a few words."

"Fuck him."

"Bev."

"No. Stan, I can't say I know what it's like to have a religious dad. But the one I've got... fuck 'em both. You said you couldn't get a few words right."

"Yeah."

"And he started talking shit?"

"Yeah."

"But what didn't he do?"

"I don't get it."

"Help you."

"It's something I have to do on my own."

"Bullshit. You have to speak..."

"In Hebrew, for a good part of it."

"Was your dad born with the innate ability to speak Hebrew from birth?"

"No."

"So why should you. Instead of calling you out, you should have called him out."

"It's not that simple."

"Why not, huh? Why not. Did you raise yourself? No. Did you change yourself? No. Say it."

"No."

"Say it."

"No!"

"Hell no. So why should you be able to speak perfect Hebrew without practicing? Without fucking up. You fall off your bike before learning how to ride."

"You should have said... "Well I'm sorry dad. I can't get every word right. But how about instead of riding me, you take your thumb out of your ass and help me learn it if I'm such a disappointment. Teach me."

Stan starts laughing and it makes her smile.

It sounds like he's just being a bully. That makes him no better than Henry."

"I think Henry's a bit worse."

"Of course he is. It's Henry asshole Bowers. but don't ruin this Stan I'm on a roll."

"Okay."

"Say it."

"No?"

"No. 'My dad's an asshole'."

"I can't."

"You can and will. Now say it."

"...My dad's an asshole."

"Say it!"

"My dad's an asshole."

"Louder!"

"My dad is an asshole!"

With Stan's outburst a few of the children and their parents look over. Beverly starts cracking up and even Stan laughs at their reaction. Beverly spins around in her swing tying up the chain above her head.

"Yeah he is. That feel any better?"

"...Yeah, it does. Thanks."

Stan begins rotating his swing around in the opposite direction to Beverly. Her smile widens seeing him copying her but mostly for the smile on his face.

"What are good friends for."

"You sound disappointed."

"Maybe. I thought we were more Stanley."

"Like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Boyfriends and girlfriends do swing together."

Having stopped, Beverly reaches over again and grabs a hold of Stan's hand then lifts them up together and wiggles her half of their intertwined fingers to show him.

"This means something you know. And it's more than playground buddies."

"Boyfriends and girlfriends also do things like kissing."

"I've been waiting on you all day Uris."

Stan leans over towards Beverly but before he gets close she lets go of his hand. Beverly also lifts her planted feet and lets the chain unravel spinning her around in circles. Stan follows her and does the same. Both of them go spinning around for a little before the metal snaps back into its original position with a loud clunk.

Once they've come to a complete stop they turn their swings to face each other. Stand leans in for the second time and Beverly reciprocates by leaning in as well. Their lips meet in the middle as they finally kiss.

"They're kissing!"

Beverly and Stan open their eyes and see the little girl from before watching them.

"You caught us."

"Come on girl, be cool."

The girl goes on about her business while Bev and Stan try to shake off the embarrassment.

"On an unrelated note... have you been thinking about what you wanted to do with me today?"

"Kind of."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"Kind of both."

"Uh huh."

"More no than yes. Sorry."

"Don't be. You've got a lot going on."

"But I want to."

"...Okay. How about you take me somewhere?"

"Where would I take you?"

"How about your synagogue?"

"What? Why would you want to go there?"

"How would you like to get back at your dad?"

"There's no way. I couldn't."

"You couldn't... or you haven't yet?"

"Neither, both. I don't know... Beverly..."

"Stan."

"Bev..."

"Stanley... You can do this. What better way to prove to your dad and prove to yourself that you are a man. You're 'The' man."

"Sex isn't really a Bar Mitzvah."

"Maybe. But a Bar Mitzvah isn't really sex now is it. And yet if you ask, both are a rite of passage. A passage into adulthood."

"I seriously doubt..."

"Doubt what, that I'm wrong. Believe me Stan, if we pull this off you can't tell me you wouldn't feel good afterwards."

"...I guess. But..."

"No buts unless it's mine or yours... I know you have it in you. Let's do this."

Stan takes a deep breath as he takes in the sight of Beverly smiling at him. His mind starts pondering the idea she's given him. His stomach starts to turn at first but it begins to fade. While looking into her shining eyes he smiles. His heart felt how he assumed Bill or Ben must have looked at her.

"...Let's do it."

"Yes."

"But what if he's there?"

"Should he be?"

"I don't think so. It's pretty early. But he could show up."

Beverly leans forward getting right in Stan's face.

"Then he'll get to see me making you a man."

The ginger kisses his lips and it doesn't take long for his pants to twitch because of her.

"...He'd lose his shit."

"Damn straight. But I'd like to see him stop Stan 'The Man' Uris."

"We'd better go?"

"Still afraid he'd show up."

"No. But I really want to have sex with you now... And I kind of want to get this out before it gets too tight."

Beverly reaches down placing her hand on the bulge in his pants.

"Wow... I agree. I want to see what you've got down there Stan. Let's hurry up then."

Beverly stands up and Stan does after her as they quickly make their way out of the playground. Stan takes Beverly into town and to the synagogue. Without any services going the building is empty when they enter.

"Looks like no one is here."

"Oh well. So much for an audience."

"Bev?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you have really done it with me if he were here?"

"Sure. If you would have wanted to."

"As in do whatever I want to?"

"...No. I love you guys. I said we could do basically anything, but. I want to be with you. You're the best thing in my life. And I'm more than okay with giving myself to you. And if you did want to fuck me in front of your dad or hell the whole town... I'm okay with that."

Stan grabs onto her hand. She looks down and blushes at how he's looking at her now. So when he pulls her closer and plants a big kiss on her she isn't that surprised. The kiss drags on into the two making out. Beverly's hands drape over Stan's higher shoulders. Since they're so close she can feel him through his pants throbbing against her.

"You're hard again Stan."

"So where are we going to do this?"

"Where's his office?"

"...Really?"

"What would you say if I told you to do me on his desk?"

Stan kisses her again with more intensity than before. Beverly is almost knocked off her feet from the passion he's showing this time around. When he breaks away he turns his head.

"That was quite the answer."

"Beverly turns to where he's looking.

"Did you hear something?"

"No. That's where his office is."

Beverly smiles as Stan looks back at her. She lets out a chuckle and runs for the door. Stan is on her heels but cuts her off before she makes it. He places a finger on his lips and she nods. The door opens slowly with Stan poking his head in to check the room. Once he sees it's empty as well the two of them head inside. He closes the door behind them. Meanwhile Beverly has a quick look around.

"How often do you come back here?"

"Not that much. I'm either too angry or afraid to be in here with him sometimes."

Beverly hops up onto the desk facing Stan as he waits by the door.

"Then I'm guessing you don't cum in here much."

"No, I just said..."

Stan trails off on his sentences as he sees Beverly unbuttoning her jeans.

"Looks like we'll have to fix that."

He moves over to the edge of the table and the next second Beverly is on her back as Stan climbs on top of her with their lips pressed harshly together.

"It's time you spend all of that pent up anger."

"On you?"

"Yes. And in me too I hope."

"You'd better believe it."

Stand grabs onto the bottom of Beverly's shirt, hoisting it over her head. Her barely covered chest heaves as Stan tosses it to the other end of the desk. A hard clatter gets their attention as something is knocked to the floor. Sten checks it out while Beverly sits up. On the floor Stan sees a VHS tape on the floor covered in Beverly's discarded shirt.

"It's just a tape."

he picks it up and puts it back on the desk. But Bev's curiosity gets her to take a look at it."

"It's blank."

"How do you know?"

She turns it over showing the lack of a front sticker.

"Oh..."

"What do you think it is?"

"I have no idea."

"Don't you watch tapes?"

"Well yeah but, they tend to have labels."

"Maybe it's a sex tape with him and your mom."

"Eww, please don't make me think about my parents doing it."

She laughs it off.

"Well what do you think is on it."

"Maybe it is just blank."

Beverly takes a closer look at the tape.

"Then why is it in the middle."

"I'm not following."

"If it were blank, all the tape should be to this side. At the beginning."

"Where'd you learn that."

"Be kind, rewind. You don't think they just start playing over from the beginning."

"They always put in the tapes."

"Then they always rewound them. But this one isn't"

"And you want to see what's on it?"

"I'm only a little curious."

"...There should be a VCR somewhere in here."

"What about the closet."

Stan walks over. Inside he finds a metal cart with the VCR and a television set on top.

"Yup. Found it.

He wheels the cart over to the table. Once Beverly puts the tape in they both sit down on the edge of the desk. The VCR starts to read the tape and the screen lights up. They teens aren't sure what to expect as the grainy footage is of a living room. The watch as it then is brought into focus to a couple having sex ona couch. When they see this their eyes widen as they realise what kind of tape it was.

"...I was joking."

"Yeah."

"Please tell me that's not your parents."

"No way."

Stan and Beverly watch as the tape continues as a man lays back on the couch as a young lady wearing a diaper is between his legs bobbing her head up and down his cock. He spouts out a few phrases which she responds to as his "baby" admired "daddy's cock."

"Holy shit... you're dad's a perv."

"Yeah."

A minute passes by with the two losers in utter shock as the sex tape they're watching. But as things go unsaid between them they can tell that the other is getting turned on by it. The father lifts his daughter up and puts her down on her back. After she lets him know she has to go. He encourages it as he climbs on top of her. She relieves herself in her diaper and he takes it off when she's done. Then he goes to clean her up with his tongue before starting to slide into her with his dick.

Before they know it they've finished watching the rest of the scene. The footage cuts to black and they're still at a loss for words.

"That was something."

"No joke. I guess he's into some kinky shit."

"That's an understatement."

"...Do you think he's got anymore."

Stan looks over at Beverly who retrieves the tape from the VCR. But the question is running through Stan's mind as well. He looks over to where that tape was. He checks out the end of the desk and sees one of the drawers is opened. Inside he can see another three tapes. All of them blank.

"Beverly."

She comes over and looks inside too.

"...Which one do you want to watch."

"Why don't you choose."

Stan hesitates at first but ends up picking on. They take their seats back after he slides the tape in. Beverly sits right next to Stan pressing their legs together. before it starts playing she places a hand on his clothed erection. He looks over to her but she pays him no mind looking forward to the screen.

Stan follows up by pulling his zipper down. Again Beverly gives no verbal cues but as she continues watching as the screen comes to life Stan feels her hand slide in through the gap and finds his cock through the thin layer of his underwear. Feeling her this close makes him shudder but she remains quiet as she rubs some of his length through them.

A company logo flashes over the screen along with a few distribution briefs. Then the screen goes black again and opens on a bedroom. From the looks of it it's a child's room. This becomes completely evident when they see a girl younger sitting on a bed. She's younger than Beverly, maybe around 9 or so.

The production quality on this tape is far better than the first one they had watched. They can clearly see her playing with her dolls when a man comes into the room. Beverly is shocked to see that before long he's sitting on the bed with her and she's doing the same as she is to Stan. The young girl strokes the man's limp cock.

Stan on the other hand is transfixed by the sight of it. Especially when the girl leans over and takes her 'father's' cock in her mouth. The guys dick quickly stiffens to a full on erection. This really gets Stan's member throbbing in Beverly's grasp. The girl's skilled movements on his cock impress them both.

As the two move on to the next part the little girl lifts her arms up and her father lifts her dress up. Underneath the curious teens see that she's wearing a diaper just like the previous older girl in the last video. He pulls them off and begins lapping at her small pussy and ass cheeks. Beverly moves on as well. She finds her way into Stan's underwear and grabs as much of his dick as she can. His cock is hot in her clammy palm. By what she can feel he isn't quite as thick as Bill was but he does feel a little longer. It's hard to judge with the gymnastics she has to do just to stroke him but she is pretty sure that he is.

Towards the end of the ten minute video the man is on top of the girl thrusting into her body as they both moan out in pleasure. Beverly has tightened her grip around Stan's shaft and is giving him a decent enough hand job. Stan is pulsating as he watches the girl climax over the guys meaty dick. Moments later he finishes as well. His ejaculation comes fast and he paints the girl's stomach with it.

Stanley isn't even close to doing so. But he's definitely feeling his head brimming with lustful thoughts and feelings. The scene on the screen ends and another starts up. But right now Stan is only focused on his friend, jerking him off before anything can come of the next miniature film. Even Beverly is at the end of her rope with putting off any serious action.

And so as Stan brings his eyes back to the screen and watches a woman this time with a girl even younger than before, Beverly slides off the desk. He looks down but she places her finger on her lips.

"Keep watching..."

Stan faints a nod and goes back to watching as the woman teases the girls asshole with her tongue. Below his vision Beverly takes on the task of fishing out his dick. As she pulls her hand out she sees most of her fingers are covered in Stan's per-cum. And she knows there will be more of it when she gets started.

Stan's eyes draw back to video. Beverly continues to work on her own under his gaze. The red head unzips his pants and sees his boxers blossom up through the freed space. She then reaches in and pulls on his throbbing cock. He grunts above her head and with a little maneuvering she frees his dick as the head flicks the tip of her nose. Beverly laughs at its greeting and takes it in her mouth.

Now Stan lets out a groan as Beverly's mouth envelopes his rod. It feels amazing around him. So hot. So wet. And her tongue moving at the bottom of his length he swiftly grabs a fistful of her hair. Beverly moans as he pulls on her curls.

Her movements hesitate a bit but he eases up on his grip as he relaxes. His once harsh grip becomes more of a cute petting as she bobs her head. The longer the porn goes the more of his length Beverly takes in her mouth.

As the little girl reaches a climax to the woman's licking her pussy, Stan knows he won't last much longer. The mother buries her face in her daughter's slit and virtually overwhelms the girl. A few seconds later and she pulls away. The girl cries out as she spreads her legs even wider and the video zooms in. She lets loose a stream of piss that flies out from her sex and lands a few feet away leaving a growing puddle on the floor. As her piss works down to a dribble the woman goes back and cleans her off with her tongue.

After cleaning the child she climbs on top of her. Letting the little girl eat her out as she rubs her hairy pussy over her face. Before much time passes she rears back as the camera moves around to get the perfect angle. She spreads her legs wide as she sprays the girl with a face full of her stream. She opens her mouth taking as much as her small mouth will allow.

As Stan watches the mother clean her slit on her girl's small tongue, Stan explodes in Beverly's mouth. He'd almost forgotten about Beverly by this point. His glazed eyes look down and he grunts as semen fills his friend's mouth.

When his eyes open he looks up at the screen again. The two girls are laying flat as the mother fondles the child's pussy and savors the piss pouring out of her mouth. The scene ends with the young girl being dressed in a fresh diaper as the screen then fades to black. Beverly swallows as much of Stan's jizz as she can as well but there's so much of it. When he finally begins to slow she realises this was the biggest load she'd had received, having to down most of it to make room in her mouth for the rest before it began to spill out around his dick.

Beverly looks up at Stan who's smiling down at her. His hand reaches and caresses her cheek. She pulls his still erect cock out of his mouth and extends her tongue showing off how much more he had let out into her mouth after she swallowed a bunch. She tilts her head back as she down the rest and licks her lips.

"Was it that good?"

"That was way better than good."

"Glad to hear..."

Beverly tilts her head while holding his hot cock against her cheek.

"So are you ready to put this inside me now? My pussy is all kinds of wet now."

"...Actually."

"Oh, you want to do my ass then?"

"...I'd like that. But, I was thinking of something else."

"Do tell."

"I was thinking we could do something like on the tapes."

"Do you want to play a game of house little Stanley?"

"Is that a little weird"

"Not at all. Any big or tiny fantasy that pops into your head has the green light."

Beverly stands up. Stan smiles as she presses their foreheads together.

"...What do you want to do first?"

"I thought you'd have all the answers in your filthy mind."

"You'd probably have more than I would."

"Maybe. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll have a head full of depravity before long. But if I'm in charge now, I think we can help make you a new man."

"Really, how?"

"Leave that to me. Why don't you fix up everything here while I go take a walk. I'll meet you back in the bathroom in 10."

"Okay."

Stan and Beverly have a long kiss prior to her putting her shirt back on and leaving him alone. Once she leaves his father's office, the teen does his best to return everything to the way it was before they entered. The whole time his mind returned to Beverly sucking on his dick along with seeing his father's porn stash. He was so turned on by seeing the first video. But it was the second one that obviously stuck to his mind.

The thoughts only aided in keeping his dick hard. But also acts as the fuel for it when his member begins aching in his tight pants. And he didn't really want to risk pleasing himself to the rest of the tape that was playing before they stopped. Despite how much he wanted to.

Instead, Stan gives the room a second look over before he too leaves. With their presence in the room erased, Stan goes to take care of his new problem. Walking into the bathroom he looks to see that it is empty. When he does he quickly pulls his pants down as his dick then springs up nearly hitting his flat stomach.

The scent of his previous orgasm floats up to his nose. He starts thinking again of the tapes he'd stared at taking in every pixel of the frame. And yet as he started to jerk his aching shaft he started to imagine Beverly on the other end of it. He loved seeing her pink lips wrapped around his cock. He loved the way she felt far more though. The heat of her tongue sliding across the bottom of his sensitive length along with the rest of her mouth sinking up and down.

Without him even knowing how much time has passed, Stan is startled when he hears the door to the bathroom open. Beverly is standing in the doorway with a surprised look that melts into a flirtatious smile.

"I didn't expect you to start without me."

"I couldn't help it."

"At least tell me you were thinking about me."

"Of course."

Beverly walks over to him and she places a bag down.

"What's in there."

"Some stuff we'll need. You know you boys are having me going all out for this. So you'd better make it worth my while."

"How?"

"Isn't it obvious."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Considering you've got yourself all out for me. I figure it's alright if I start on you."

"Okay."

"But I want your pants down... all the way."

Beverly goes into the bag she's brought with her as Stan pulls his pants and underwear down around his ankles. The teen holds up a can of shaving cream and a razor.

"You're going to shave me."

"What better way to usher into manhood by growing some curly pubes. Think of your bush as a result of your father. With it gone you can start your new life as your own man. And with that you'll start growing more of your own hair."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing? I mean, have you ever even used one of those before?"

"Not at all. But do you trust me?"

"Yeah."

"Then hold still and let me do it."

"...Okay."

Beverly gets down on her knees in front of Stan. His erect dick twitches the closer she gets to him. Stopping around an inch away from the tip, Beverly gives the can a thorough shake. When she sprays a handful into her cupped hand Stan jumps at the sudden sound.

"You know it'd be better if you weren't too jumpy when I start."

"I know. Just jitters."

"Believe me, I won't cut you Stan."

Beverly begins covering his thin bush of brown pubic hair with the shaving cream. But when she has completely covered it and adds more to her hand a part of him is curious to what else she might be trying to shave. He gets the full picture when she cradles his balls in her hand. The cool foam makes him squirm against her touch and Beverly giggles. She rubs the shaving cream around his sack then wipes off all of the excess on a washcloth. Though she's done Stan gasps again when she takes his sizable six inch dick in her hand.

"Try not to move, okay."

"That'll be pretty hard."

"If you do, I'll give you another present for being a good little boy."

Beverly prods the slit of Stan's dick smearing the drop of pre cum around his tip.

"Would you like that?"

"Yes, I would."

"Then be a good boy and stay nice and hard for me. I need you to be as out of the way as possible and I don't think I can do that is you're limp on me."

"Just hurry. I already started this because it was hard for so long after."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you. After we're done you'll have plenty of memories to jerk off to... and you might even get another shot with me."

"Really."

"If you're a good boy."

"I'll be good."

"That's what I like to hear."

Beverly brings the razor to Stan's skin and drags the blade over it. As she pulls it away his skin is bald and smooth. The first pass is done so she moves further over and does it again. Her left hand pulls Stan's dick to the side giving her more room. His length is throbbing constantly in her grasp but he's doing all he can to prevent it from pulsating even more. Which is a lot easier said than done with the feeling of her almost stroking his length as she's shaving him.

"Almost done Stan..."

Stan feels her pass down another few times and then she stops. He looks down to Beverly wiping off the small patches of white she'd missed but his once hairy pubic area was now completely bald.

"I think I did fairly well for my first time."

"I'll say."

"And look, not a single scratch on your pretty little skin. Now I can do your balls."

Without objection Stan nods his head. Beverly cleans the razor off again and starts to do the same to his balls. Now the girl presses his cock against his stomach. The tingle of her shaving the rest of him has his dick leaking more pre cum than before. The gooey clear trail goes down his dick to where she's working. Seeing it, Beverly leans in and runs her tongue up the length of his cock to the head. Her tongue flicks over his slit leaving him clean for now.

"Don't worry. Half way done now."

Beverly finishes the side of him and lifts his sack up next moving to his taint. In a couple of seconds she's done and wipes him dry.

"And there you go. You're your own man now."

"Is that it?"

"Unless you want me to do your eyebrows."

"No thanks."

"There is one last touch."

"What."

Beverly smiles and places a small kiss on the tip of his dick. The final bit of stimulation causes Stan's dick to twitch against her skin. With a small grunt Stan succumbs to a miniature orgasm. A thin line of cum shoots out over Bev's cute lips. She responds with a flirtatious smile and chuckle before licking it off and savoring the taste of him on her tongue.

"I hope you've got a shit ton more of that for me."

"Absolutely. I've got way more for you Bev."

"Then I'm all done. Now it's your turn to do me Stan."

Stan looks at Beverly. She stands up and unfastens her pants. In a matter of seconds she has her pants around her ankles and then she's pulled them off past her sneakers along with her damp panties as well. His eyes look at her fiery ginger bush and all he wants to do is bury his face between her milky freckled thighs and his tongue into her pussy.

"Don't keep me waiting."

Stan takes the can and razor in his hands and moves closer to Beverly.

"I promise not to move."

"Good, the last thing I want to do is scratch your body."

"Is that so?"

Beverly reaches down and cups her fingers around Stan's bald sack. Her touch makes his dick spring up.

"It would seem the new man is a confident one. I have to say that's a nifty turn on Mr. Uris."

"And all of you turns me on Mrs. Marsh."

The pair lock eyes for a moment. Beverly leans on the table behind her bare ass as she leans on top of the edge. She lifts her legs and wraps them around Stan's hips once he's closer. Without looking she knows his big shaft is pressed against her hairy pussy.

"Hurry up Stan... I can only take so much teasing."

"Before what?"

"I just might fuck you right here and now."

"Sounds like I should tease you a little more than."

His words and newfound conviction makes turns Beverly even more. But at the very last second he takes a step back. Beverly's heart is pounding out of her chest. What the Jewish teen takes as a bluff was anything but. Had he pushed a little further Beverly who was already at the edge would have definitely given up any last shreds of her willpower and would have taken him on the floor if she weren't careful. shoved his dick inside herself and not stopped until she came.

But as Stan spread her legs wider and began to cover her curly ginger pubic hair in the shaving cream she confessed to herself that she liked him teasing her. She might have burned out if she had attacked. She needed him so badly now. And yet for some reason she liked the tease. She wanted him to do it more. Dragging out how long he would make her wait until giving her what she wanted.

Beverly then understood that she may have been playing the leader. But Stan was in full control. It made her so wet thinking about it. He may not have been as shy as he led on. She wondered if he was anywhere near as perverted as she was becoming and knew she was craving his cock. And knowing he was taking his time had her dying inside for him to finally take her and fulfill the growing need in her mind and body that needed Stan Uris to shove his manly dick deep into her sex.

Stan finishes coating Beverly and starts to shave her next. She growls under her breath with each pass of the razor. The air of the room hits her soft exposed skin and adds to the sensation. The teenager moves carefully when he gets to her pink lips. With a steady hand he clears her pussy of her hair. At the end he mimics what Beverly had done and kisses her slit. And as she feels his lips press against her tingling clit Beverly grabs his hair and holds him there. She can't take it anymore.

Stan goes with it kissing down her moist sex. With his kisses traveling down her pussy leaks her juices into his mouth which she licks up. However he isn't doing more than that. Despite her firm grip to his head begging him to stay he moves back up her pussy. One last kiss hits her clit and then Stan pulls her hand from his head and starts kissing her palm. He rises to his feet and leans over Beverly.

"You know... you're really wet right."

And what are you going to do about it?"

Stan answers back by turning Beverly around onto her stomach but she fights her way back to him.

"No. No, I want to see you do it."

Stan agrees and kisses her. Her arms and legs go around the boy as she cradles him. He's startled by how aggressive Beverly is being but after so much teasing she's ready for the real thing. Her tongue swims around in his mouth outmaneuvering his.

"Do it... fuck me Stan."

Hearing this puts him on the same level with her. Stan grabs his dick and directs it to Beverly's entrance. She sucks in a gasp and bites her quivering lip. The head of his pre cum tipped dick meets its mark against her hole. She's dripping with the build up of their foreplay so he hardly has to push before it begins to slide into her.

Beverly lets out a sinful hiss as Stan enters her pussy. Immediately she feels whole as his dick fills her hollowed sex. She screams out in pure bliss as inch after inch invades her needy sex. She pushes him in deeper with her leg coiling around him.

The ginger teens inner walls widen around Stan's cock and makes him feel right at home inside. He groans into her neck and she holds him as he starts to bottom out. The full length of his member is inside and he's touching the second entrance, pressed firmly against her cervix. Pre cum leaks into her womb and she can feel more. The heat of him, his size, his shape, everything that is Stan is resting in her core right now and she feels such pleasure and peace with him now.

"...How does it feel to be a man Stanley?"

"Better than anything."

"Then don't stop. Cause it gets so much better."

Beverly kisses him. The next second he starts to pull out and the pressure of his long member eases up. And when he slowly thrusts in again it returns and she moans into Stan's mouth. He repeats it. Beverly is lost in the glorious haze of her ecstasy. Stan starts moving faster. Every few times he is getting used to her pussy wrapped around his dick. He's getting faster. His dick pressing, then slamming against the start of her womb. The longest Loser's cock she's had is amazing. Even if it's not a gargantuan length longer, the depth she feels is noticeable for her. He's deep. And while he's not as big as Bill he's still plenty for her 13 year old pussy. Stan is unbelievable. After such a long wait she's finally got him thrusting into her and it's the best thing in the world.

"Oh fuck! You're gonna make me fucking cum... Make me cum Stan. Make me cum all over your dick."

Stan doesn't stop. Beverly's grip gets tighter as he gets closer to making the girl cum. And the closer she gets to her inevitable climax, the harder she goes. She speeds to a climax thanks to his hasty movements. Beverly can only keep up by peppering his face and lips with kisses. She doesn't even know or care what part of him she kisses. She only wants him to know how great he's making her feel.

He definitely appreciates it. But he's getting just as much out of this as she is. The virgin teen now deflowered by his best friend and one he could call the love of his life considering how he felt about her was riding a shooting star. His body seemingly moved on its own. He couldn't stop himself. As he thrusted he thrusted again. With each impact he delivered that didn't lead to him blowing his load inside of her only guaranteed that another two, three, six thrusts would follow.

Beverly tosses her head back and shivers in Stan's equally steady grip. His dick is making her cum. Her eyes roll up for a held breath and she purrs out a curse word. Stan doesn't see it. When she started kissing his face even before then his eyes were closed. As much as he wanted to see himself fucking Beverly, after having the imprinted memory of his dick sliding into her. That initial wave of pleasure left his eyes permanently closed. Her pussy was the best thing he felt in his life and all he wanted to do was lose himself in her for as long as he lasted.

Beverly comes down from the height of her orgasm to see Stan enjoying himself. His face is one of pure delight as he hammers his dick into her pussy. The table under them is slamming against the wall but neither of them care. The echo of the wooden structure hitting the wall is drowned out by the lustful teen hormones.

Some of which makes Stan grab Beverly's shirt. She lifts her arms just in time as he rips it off of her hot body. Sweat starting to gather on her heated skin she's glad he had. Now with just her bra covering her top half she goes to unhook it but Stan has already started to pull that off as well. She can't believe him now that he's going all out.

Stan tosses her bra off to the side and pins her down on the table. One hand holds onto her while the other and his mouth take care of her breasts. Beverly cries out when he sucks on her erect nipple and gropes her other tit. Playing with them while pounding her pussy wide open is just what she needs to reach her second orgasm. As it draws closer to her the same applies to Stan.

Beverly wouldn't have guessed that he would have lasted this long. Long enough to make her cum twice before he did. But it wasn't just him being inside. Everything that came before it helped her. Though her mind was too split to figure it out. Try to wrap its focus around Stan's dick filling her up to her peak. Her tits being used the way they were, squeezed and sucked on. The playing that led up to this. Stan's voice in the wild state it was, even her own sounds were turning her on. Bringing her to another orgasm. One that came swiftly and hit just as hard.

Stan thrusted as her pussy covered his newly bald dick in her flowing juices. He was moments from cumming with her. He thrusted a few more times and barked out as he finished. His dick slammed into Bev. He shook between her legs that held him in place. Stan's cock expelled the enormous load he had been holding in deep inside of Beverly's pussy. The two come together as close as they ever had as they ride out their tremendous climaxes as one.

"...Holy shit."

"Yeah, holy shit."

"Damn Stan. That was..."

"Was it good?"

"Fan-fucking-tastic. Couldn't you tell?"

"...There was a, a lot going on ...I was kind of going with what felt right."

"Well it was. And it was fucking great. You sure that was your first time?"

"First time. Unless we're counting what you did in my dad's office."

"We're not. But if that's what it takes. I'll keep that in mind for the others. Maybe I should start calling you Stanley Two-Times from now on."

"Please don't."

"It'd sure as hell make Richie jealous."

"...Then maybe you should."

They start laughing together. Beverly with enough time to recover after her orgasm sits up with Stans help. She looks down his chest and to where their sexes connect. Stan's cock starts to shrink inside of her but he's still so big. And Stan can feel himself losing his erection but Beverly remains tight too.

"Looks like the fun is over for now."

"I can fix that."

"No. This will give us a little time to do some more of what you wanted."

"Oh yeah."

"My bag is still kinda full. You didn't think we'd just stop with a quick shave."

Stan's eyes follow Beverly as the girl's bare ass moves away. While going through the plastic bag some of the teen's load begins leaking out of her. The white jizz crawling over her smooth milky skin. The simple glimpse at her has Stan's dick rising at attention. He steps closer and Beverly jumps when she feels his semi sliding between her thighs.

"You planning on going again?"

"Just excited."

"I like that."

Beverly presses her ass back against Stan's stomach. Her legs and pussy stroking his shaft back to an erecting in no time.

"Oh shit..."

"You like that?"

"Yeah."

"It's nice to see that you really did have a lot more for me."

"I told you I would."

"Well I know better now than to doubt you Stan. But if you don't mind, can I have my legs back?"

As she says this Stan looks down to see his hips moving on their own. Grinding his dick between Beverly's thighs and slit as his erection is squeezed on pushing out a little more of his backed up semen and brand new pre cum.

"Do I have to?"

"Don't worry, you'll get to be back in the real thing in a flash. But I thought you wanted to play around a little more."

Stan places a kiss on Bev's shoulder.

"Yes."

Stan pulls his dick from between her. But as he pushes forward again his cock slides between the red head's ass runs up her lower back.

"I want you back inside too..."

Beverly turns around as Stan kisses her again. This peck landing on her chest. Beverly's body shivers when he kisses between her breasts. Her nipples are hard from her expanding arousal but if they could have gotten harder from his touch they would have. More kisses pelt upward between her breasts and reach up to her neck. Beverly coos into the air as her freckled and goosebump covered skin is tantalized by her best friend. Ultimately Stan reaches her lips and they come together for a passionate smooch.

"God I love you Stan."

"I love you too Beverly."

Beverly strokes her fingers along Stan's cheek as they stare into each other's eyes.

"You made one hell of a mess you know."

"Imagine if I didn't finish inside."

"Then I'd likely need a towel and a bathing suit... You'd better do that every time."

"I'll do what I can."

"For now, I'd better keep this from getting all over the floor and over anything else that isn't me."

Beverly picks up one of the diapers from the open pack. She unfolds it before moving back over to the table.

"You sure you want to do this?"

"I've used these before Stan, I think I can manage to do what came naturally for a few years."

"But I'm betting you were like 2 and not 13."

"What turns you on more then. Thirteen year old me in one of these, or a 2 year old me in one...?"

Once she lays the diaper out flat on the table top, Beverly sits down on top of it and gives Stan a clear view of her hairless slit as more of his cum is dripping out of her.

"Or, how about if I were as young as the girls on your dad's stash. Do you want to fuck a 9 nine year old me Stanley?"

Beverly inserts two fingers deep into her pussy. Stan starts to lose it when she starts fingering herself. And Beverly does too. Once she starts it's hard to stop but she fights back against the urge to give Stan a real show. She drags her fingertips through her walls scooping out as much of his gooey load as she can get. Doing it the one time is hard enough. Had she gone deep again to try and get more she might not stop until she had came to her fingers.

Beverly lifts her glossed finger in front of her face. Two long strands of Stan's semen drip down her fingers. before reaching her palm she licks the cum up and sucks on her fingers until they're clean.

"How badly do you want me to call you 'Daddy' Stan...?"

Stan walks over. His body collides with hers with such force had his dick been aligned properly he would have run her through with ease. But she grinds her teeth as his thick rod brushes up past her clit. Before Stan could have that chance to kiss her, Beverly moves first. Taking a rubber pacifier and sticking it in her mouth. Stan smiles at his missed opportunity. grabbing the back of her head he pulls her in instead and kisses her forehead.

"...You're a naughty girl Beverly."

"I'm sorry daddy."

"I think I'm gonna have to punish you for teasing daddy."

Stan begins his punishment of Beverly by hiking up her legs. She's able to get them up fairly high for the first time but he isn't satisfied there. He moves her more and the two are surprised together to see that Beverly can nearly get both legs above her head.

"Ahh, oh daddy."

"You're so flexible."

"Do you like that?"

"I do."

He continues by shoving a finger as deep into her hole as he can. Beverly winces and lets out a moan.

"It's so deep."

"But we both know you can take it deeper can't you."

"Yes daddy."

Stan's finger slides in and out of Beverly's pussy. More of his creampie leaks out around his speedy finger and Beverly lets out a series of howls as he gets even faster.

"You like when daddy fingers you pussy don't you."

"I love it. I fucking love it?"

"You see, you are a naughty girl. Good girls don't swear."

"I'm sorry daddy."

"And that's why you're being punished."

With those being his last words for right now Stan flicks his finger out of Beverly. The sudden exit of his digit leaves her pussy open and oozing with her juices.

"Please put it back in daddy."

"Then what kind of punishment would that be."

Rather than doing as she asks, Stan brings the four of his fingers together and gives her wet slit a sharp slap. Beverly gasps at the pain and pleasure of the swift impact.

"Daddy."

"You're a very naughty girl. Look how wet you are."

Another smack hits her folds and another gasp rips through the room."

"And you're enjoying this. Tell me you're my naughty girl."

"I'm so naughty daddy. I'm your naughty girl."

And another wet slap echoes out. Each time the contact is harder but never enough to seriously hurt. Stan is finding the perfect balance between it and it's surprisingly terrifying how good he is at it. Beverly squeezes her calves as she holds her legs up high. Again another slap and her entire body shudders from it.

"I'm your naughty girl!"

"Louder Bev."

Beverly throbs as she's struck again.

"Ahhh!, I'm your naughty girl daddy."

"But you want to be my good girl don't you?"

"I want to be your good girl."

Stan gives Beverly's sex one last slap. When the impact comes he lingers. her puffy outer lips are bright red just as her soaking lips are. Stan slides his wet fingers up her sore pussy and gives her the relief of having his digit entering her again. The entry makes Beverly purr out in delight.

"Shiiit!"

"What did I say about swearing Beverly."

"I'm so sorry daddy... You make me feel so good."

"I've barely started. If you keep on like this you'll be a mess when I do put my dick in you."

"...I want your dick inside me daddy."

"I bet you do... But your pussy is dirty. I'll have to clean it up first."

Stan bends down as he brings his lips to Beverly's pussy. The sting of his earlier slaps has left her pussy dripping wet and hot to the touch. Beverly's head drops down hard onto the table as her pussy is licked open by Stan. His tongue feels so fantastic on her flat crotch. The teen is unhinged as she tries to survive Stan's nimble tongue.

She rolls around on her back but she's unable to move as she holds her legs in place. As much as she wants to slam her legs down and wrap them around Stan's head she keeps them spread wide for him instead. Though keeping them that way is tremendously hard and frustrating considering how fucking good he is at eating her out.

"Fuck...! oh god, yes...! Fuck daddy!"

Beverly shivers as she gets close to an orgasm. Stan hasn't come up for air once. His face being buried in her dripping pussy from start to what would soon be finished. His tongue slides into her walls and makes its way deep inside. Her pussy getting the sweet experience of his long tongue slithering around two inches in and just barely missing the edge of her g-spot.

"Shit! Daddy you're making me cum again! Oh fuck... oh shit, shit... oh!"

But before Beverly gets there Stan suddenly stops. Beverly, panting and on the edge of her release is nearly brought to tears as he stands up and she knows he's not going to keep licking her for the last little extra bit she needs to reach her climax.

"Daddy, I'm so close."

"Only good girls get to cum. And you're a naughty girl, remember."

"Please daddy. I'll be your good girl! Please, please let me cum daddy"

Stan plucks the pacifier from her mouth. As it leaves between her lips a long rope of drool follows landing all over her red chest. Most of Beverly's body now is bright red. He pressed the round tip of the pacifier against her pussy and it slid in. The depth of the baby toy doesn't seem anywhere near what she needs and her orgasm is drastically fading after he'd stopped.

But he presses on the ring harder and the binky pushes further into her pussy. The small phallus goes deeper inside but it's still falling short. However Stan is intent on teasing her a little more. He slides his middle finger through the loop of the pacifier and starts using the small object to penetrate Beverly. The fast movements are enough to keep her brimming so close to her orgasm but she can't reach it and so she continues to beg.

"I want to cum so bad daddy. Please let me cum! I promise I'll be good."

"You will!"

"Yes! I promise! I'll be the best little girl ever, I'll be so good daddy."

Stan likes what he hears and pulls the pacifier out of her. As it flails around dangling from his finger a strand of Beverly's juices hangs from the rubber tip. Beverly is at her wettest now and wants nothing more than to cum and to feel her orgasm come crashing through her nubile features.

She opens her mouth wide with her tongue hanging out to accept the pacifier he's giving back to her. More drool escapes from her mouth and drips all over her sweaty body.

"Is it clean?"

She nods while sucking on the pacifier.

"Good. Now give it back."

Stan pulls on the other end of the binky as it comes out of Beverly's harsh bite. It comes out almost as wet as it went in and he's impressed. The look he gets from her face proves along with the toy, she's dying for her orgasm and he relents to his good girl.

Stan moves the pacifier away from her mouth. She thinks he's going to put it back inside of her. He does but not in the hole she was expecting. WIth her pussy sopping wet from her own juices and Stan's saliva, her twitching asshole was primed for him to push the binky inside. Her ass spreads open around the toy and she remembers the first time something went into her backdoor. And then she started to think of how much Richie fucked her in the ass and how much she loved it.

Her cheeks were spread open but her rectum was tight and gripped onto the toy. Stan leaves it there as her puckered ass doesn't let it go. As he stand she hopes he'll finish her off with his tongue again. But yet again Stan has another idea. He's been watching her with a pair of hungry eyes. Seeing her begging to cum as he teased her to the brink of snapping. His dick was throbbing and aching for him to plunge it in and fuck the mess out of her and he couldn't hold out any longer either.

So Stan rams his dick into Beverly. Her eyes cross as she lets out a deep scream of joy. And then without warning he starts slamming his dick in, crashing into her womb every time. All six of his inches spread her open while she also has a bit of extra teasing as she ass is wrapped around the pacifier. The harder he fucks her the tighter her ass gets around the small toy.

The bathroom is filled again by their sexual moans and grunts. The table slamming against the wall with even more ferocity than before. Their wet bodies hitting so hard one might think there could have been a slap fight going on from the other side of the door.

Stan puts everything into his thrusts. And Beverly knows it. This is the hardest she's been fucked before. Bill was tender and loving but there was some fire there as well. And Richie was all of that as well. There was a bit more give and take with him though. She liked fucking him as much as she liked him fucking her. But even then neither were too much for the other to handle.

But now, Stan was too much. His dick jackhammering into her. She was almost little more than a sex toy for him. He was dominating her unlike either of her other friends had. And she didn't know why she loved it so damn much. Her body screamed as it was on fire. Each impact was a new spark that set her inside ablaze.

She hadn't been able to verbalize that he'd made her cum. Her body locking around Stanley's cock straining it like never before. her body tightened to the point where the pacifier couldn't stay in as her anus squeezed it free and it dropped down onto the floor. Her orgasm came and went. She folded under Stan and his animal like pounding. The way he moved inside of her. So fast. So hard. And so deep. The intensity made her cum again. And then she would cum for a third time losing all trace of who she was.

Stan felt her writhing under his body. He was getting close and she'd just climaxed again. He wasn't sure which one it was this time. She had came a lot while he rabbit fucked her pussy. Whichever time it was he felt her finish one more time before he did. He groaned as his body expelled that last bit of energy he had on his final thrusts. His body arched the same as Beverly did every time she came. He held her as she shivered in ecstasy. His dick was being milked by Bev's pussy, his semen being pumped and pulled into her womb. Every last drop was emptied into her depth.

When Stan pulls out of her his mostly limp cock can barely stand on its own. He's been drained after living out the fantasies he didn't know he had. Beverly pussy was gaping wide open from the lack of Stan's precious shaft entombed within her sex. Her insides struggle to close back following his meat spreading her so much. It took nearly a minute for her straining pussy to finally get his cum to leak out. But Stan lets his cum stay where it is as he fastens up the diaper. Beverly murmurs as she feels his hot seed pooling up in the diaper and smearing across her vulgar lips.

It isn't the only thing inside though. Beverly groans under her breath as she starts to release a little more than Stan's cum. Stan listens as he hears the girl fill the diaper with her piss. She starts moaning as she goes against her instilled potty training from over a decade again. The once dry diaper fills up from Beverly taking the chance to relieve herself.

"Fuuuuuck..."

"How good does that feel?"

"So fucking good."

The two teens start to make out as she finishes going to the bathroom.

"I bet you didn't think today you'd be doing this."

"Please. It's still not over. We've still got some time."

"Then I should get you cleaned up and put a fresh diaper on you."

"And why should you get to have all the fun?"

"...Alright."

They go back to kissing and at the same time the two swap places. Beverly slides off of the table while Stan takes a seat on it without breaking away from the other's lips.

"How long are you going to wear that?"

"Until I'm done with you."

Stan waits for her to grab a second diaper from the pack. When she returns in front of him she places it between his legs.

"Sit on it."

Stan moves up and sits down on the open diaper. After Stan lays back and lets her do the rest. Beverly starts but taking Stan's dick in her hand. She barely has to stroke it for long before it starts to rise again. She does give him a bit of help with her mouth and her tongue doing the rest of the work.

"Do you have to go Stan?"

"...Kind of."

"Then that's what the diaper is for. I mean, unless you want to pee in my mouth."

Stan nods his head and she folds the diaper around his turgid dick. He waits until it is fully on before he tries to go as she did.

Beverly tries to ease him by laying her head on his glistening sweaty body.

"Just let it out Stan, it's okay."

Stan too resists his drilled in training and gives in as she starts to piss not long after. Both feeling and hearing Stan go in the diaper, Beverly follows his breathing patterns with her own. The two are indeed in sync and she caresses his body until he's finished.

"All done."

"Yeah."

"Then I'd better clean you. Then you can do me again."

Stan looks down as Beverly goes about taking his diaper off. It's already barely staying on after being filled up as his erect length stretches out the strap. She unfastens one and the other snaps free under the force of Stan's cock. Beverly is one again impressed by Stan. The musk of his urine radiates up from the soggy diaper and it turns her on.

Without thinking about it she shoves his dick in her mouth and she sucks on his length. The taste of his piss lingers on the skin of his dick but she likes the taste of the young man. Her head begins bobbing on him as she takes his dick to the back of her throat and then further. Stan pulls on the back of her short curls. He can feel his dick diving down into the teens throat and with her slowly starting to gag on his length he's consumed by the erotic scent filling the room. The crisp airs was now more of a rainforest if anything. Sticky and muggy from their hot exchange.

Beverly comes up for air one and then a second time almost a minute later. She was intent on having Stan's meat buried in her throat until he can and held out for as long as she could each time. The more she did the few more seconds she could stay on. Stan didn't have much in him. He'd already just came not too long again and having his dick deepthroating Beverly, he came inside her throat. Less cum than his prior ejaculations filled her esophagus and the ginger swallowed it with the last of her air. Her lungs barked for some needed air and while they got it, with it it carried the essence of Stan Uris.

Beverly picks her head up from Stan's cock. A mix of cum and saliva dripped from her lips and chin. But she smiles down at him while she savored the many flavors of him. Choking on his dick was fun but there's something else she wants to do too.

Beverly strokes Stan's soft member and then lifts it up. She looks over his balls seeing how smooth she made him and admires her handiwork. But when the looking was done she moves further down his body. Down to his taint and sees more of her shaving skills. But what she wants is Stan's asshole. His small hole winking back at her as he is pleased by Bev's hand jerking him off. 

The ginger teen prods open his virgin ass with her tongue. Using what she learned and mastered with Richie the day before she teases him. Stan is relaxed enough for her tongue to slide in when she tries. Her nose pressed against Stan's balls. His smell fills her nostrils while the taste of his ass coats her tongue. She smiles hearing him moan out while she's licking him deeper. Despite their different voices, Stan did sound a lot like Richie when he was moaning and it made Beverly giggle.

Stan's dick was solid again thanks to her double assault on him But even if she wasn't stroking his dick with her tongue alone she would have had him hard. She stayed long enough that she was actually able to bring him to the brink of another orgasm. She stopped touching his dick putting all of her attention on his ass. She licked and slurped at her own saliva dripping out of his hole and Stan moaned deeply. He started bucking his hips and Beverly got to see Stan cum all over his own stomach. A few white lines covered his chest in jizz but most of it landed on his heaving gut.

At that moment her filthy mind told her one thing at that moment. She needed him to fuck her again. She needed Stan's dick again. If anything she would pull Stan away another time and lick his ass until he blew his semen all over one or both of them. But right now she needed something else and she rose from his cute puckered ass.

"Fuck me Stan."

Beverly climbs up onto the table. Stan lifts his hands up to her waist acting as a guide and support while she makes her way on top of him.

"I need you inside again."

Stan was speechless. He unfastened the straps of her full diaper and whipped it away from her. She was ready to stop over his dick leaking this latest load but he wanted to taste her too. Bev crawls further up Stan's body until her wet damp pussy is hovering over his mouth. Stan licks his lips in anticipation for her and she lets him have it.

Stan's tongue flicks over her moist skin. He can taste all of her on his tongue. Minus the addition of his cum which still leaked out of her, Stan was able to taste all of Beverly in the same manner she tasted him. He was drunk on her sweet nectar. If he got to spend the little time they had left simply eating her pussy he would be happy with that and so would Beverly. But deep down they both know they wanted to have sex again. He wanted to bee deep in her and she wanted him deep in her.

Beverly allowed herself to stay just long enough to reach a numbing orgasm. But as she shivered and purred from the spectacular rapture of her orgasm she climbed down and pressed Stan's dick against her pussy. From there he took over. Stan grabs onto Beverly's ass and guides her down his length.

Beverly cries out as she gets to feel him sliding into her once again. He lifts her back up and for the way down he lets the weight of her body push him back inside. Beverly takes her time to regain her strength. She is out of it for a short while but Stan is able to keep her in it.

Soon he starts to feel her moving on top of him. Beverly starts grinding her hips, bucking to take the entirety of his cock into herself. From there the two moves together. Stan thrusts up and pulls her in. She assists his effort and slams her hips down into his. As they continue fucking, they meet eyes and stare deeply into one another's longing gaze for the first time in what feels like a while since they started up again. They embrace. Kissing and thrusting together even harder.

While they're moving, Beverly squeezes Stan, digging her nails into his shoulders and back. He's getting her close again. Meanwhile Stan squeezes Beverly. squeezing her round plump rear leaving her skin as red as the rest of her.

One hand leaves. It trails up her sweating back before stopping between her shoulders. Beverly is riding him like there's no tomorrow. He slides back down and away. Beverly doesn't notice until his hand comes back hurdling into her ass with a harsh slap. She moans into his mouth. He's back to giving her his infamous slaps and it makes his cock feel better. She likes Stan being rougher with her. It's a turn on that she's gotten used to in their short time.

Stan thrusts into her. Then gives her ass a slap. Her skin already red brightens further with the imprint of the boy's hand. Dozens of hands leaving their mark on both her left and right cheeks. Hundreds of fingers lining the top and middle of her ass. The sting of his burning hand makes his cock that she slamming her pussy into feel that much better. Her bald pubic region is also grinding against Stan's. Their flat areas, mainly Bev's clit getting the full brunt of his shaven skin as she rides her man.

His dick filling up her insides. His hands tearing her ass up with smacks that make her shivers. Her clit getting to rub against his body. And even now he was Sucking on one of her tits. Beverly was on cloud 9. Her head floating around outside of her body while they fucked each other. They both had blacked out before much time had passed. To into the act of fucking to realise. Beverly liked being on auto-pilot. Letting her body do as nature intended and to let her partner for the day control what they would do. She simply loved her friends and loved that she would get to do this with all of them.

Together the teens reached their intertwined orgasm. Beverly came on Stan's sex as he came in hers. They both come out of their sex daze just in time to be thrown into another one. Stan falls down first with Beverly crashing down right on top of him. Her breasts cushion her fall a bit but so does Stan. Her chest rests against his collarbone. Their bodies are pulsating after so much action. They're sweaty and exhausted.

"...I love you Bev."

"...I love you too Stan. Now shut up and kiss me."

Stan tilts her head up and kisses her.

"...Thank you Beverly."

"You're welcome daddy. And thank you."

"For the sex?"

"No. And yes. Like I said, you're not the only one with an asshole dad. It was fun working through a bit of the bullshit... and turning it into something fun."

"I'd say it was more than just fun."

"...How about super, ultra, mega, awesomeness fantastic, ultimate..."

Stan starts laughing and she looks up at him.

"Okay it was fun."

"No you were right. This was more than just fun."

"Too bad it's over then, huh."

"For now..."

"Like 'there's a chance we could do this another time."

"Like 'there's more than one week with Tuesday' and 'after this week... and a needed break... I think it could be fun to make this a regular thing'. What do you say Tuesday?"

"I'm definitely down for that."

"Good... cause I think, I wouldn't know what to do if I didn't have such a capable man taking care of me the way you do Stanley Uris."

"It's my pleasure Beverly Marsh."

Beverly kisses Stan and makes sure to take in this moment with him.

"...I think we should hurry up and get out of here."

"It does kind of reek in here now."

"I like it. But I do think I just heard someone outside."

"Wait really."

"...No."

Stan looks at Beverly smiling.

"Maybe you still need a bit more growing up Stan the Man."

"Or maybe I need to punish you again."

"I don't know daddy. I don't think you have the time. Next week."

"You'd better save those diapers then. Because I'll make sure to have more for you."

"Oh boy. I can't wait."

Beverly gives him one more kiss before getting up. Stan moves up after her as they look at each other before sliding off the messy table.


End file.
